jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pasjonat HTTYD/JWS - Moja wizja
Witam na kolejnym moim opowiadaniu. Info: #Trwa to w czasie HTTYD #Trwa zima #Smoki jeszcze nie atakują Berk i dawno ich tam nie widziano #Zamiast smoczego szkolenia jest zwykłe szkolenie, na którym Czkawka nie jest dobry #Czkawka ma 2 piekielniki z 7 sezonu jeźdźców tyle, że składane #Czkawka terminuje u Goti, bo Pyskacz go wywalił za nieuwagę. #Czkawka zna Szczerbatka #Opowiadanie inspirowane serią Spirit Animals 'Rozdział 1 ' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Kiedy tak lecimy przez życie myślimy, że nic się nie zmieni, lecz niespodziewanie wszystko obraca się o 180 stopni - myśląc to obróciłem się i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, który mnie złapał. Zbliżał się już zmierzch, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś zobaczy Nocną Furię z jeźdźcem było niskie. - Dobra robota. - pochwaliłem smoka klepiąc prawą stronę jego głowy. Smok mruknął cicho i skupił się spowrotem na locie. Krajobraz był piękny - chmury przybrały kolor pomarańczowo-granatowy. Berk oświetlone tylko światłami z okien. Zagrody były puste tylko błoga cisza i spokój. Gdy Szczerbatek wylądował na Kruczym Urwisku sprawnie zdjąłem siodło po czym pożegnałem się i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Ojca nie było - wypłynął wczoraj na wyprawę poświęconą grabieży. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do domu. Z płonącego kominka został jedynie rozżarzony popiół. Pomimo braku światła widziałem doskonale. Na stole zalegał kurz, krzesła były dosunięte do stołu stojącego na dywaniku, który znajdował się w środku głównej izby. Na parterze znajdowała się jeszcze kuchnia i pokój ojca. Sam skierowałem się w stronę drewnianych schodów. Na piętrze znajduje się jedynie mój pokój i oddzielna łazienka, którą ulepszam. Chcę, aby wody nie trzeba było nosić wiadrami. Póki co testowałem jedynie na miniaturze. Całość jest prosta: metalowe rurki doprowadzające wodę pompki, która zasysa ją u prowadzi ją do natrysku. Pompa to metalowe pudełko, w którym metalowe łapki pompują wodę do przewodu. Jest ona zasilana przez urządzenie wykorzystujące ciepło. (Silnik Stirlinga). Woda jest rozdzielana przez główkę, w której znajdują się małe dziurki. Szybko przebrałem się, wziąłem kąpiel i poszedłem spać. Perspektywa Astrid Ostatnio widziałam prototyp systemu doprowadzania wody do łazienki stworzonego przez Czkawkę. No cóż chętnie sama bym taki miała, lecz nie będę się zadawać więcej niż konieczne z jego twórcą. W końcu to Czkawka - mały kurdupel, który nie potrafi się bić. Zawsze stawia na rozwiązania pokojowe i wszystko robi po swojemu. Zawsze jest miły nawet w kontaktach osobistych z ludźmi, których nie lubi. Ponadto jest taktowny i wyrozumiały. Dziś byłam u niego, bo Goti wyjechała, a ja potrzebowałam co nieco ziół przeciwbólowy. Wciąż myśląc o minionym dniu i Czkawce odpłynęłam. Rozdział 2 - Szkolenie Pierwsze promienie słońca obudziły mnie. Wstałem z łóżka, które następnie posłem. Zszedłem na dół do kuchni i wziąłem jabłko. Dwa piekielniki miałem w kamizelce i ruszyłem w stronę Areny. Po drodze mijałem kuźnię, w której Pyskacz już się krzątał. Dalej mijałem przechodni, którzy traktowali mnie jak powietrze. Po kilku minutach marszu doszedłem do celu. Ściany są z kamienia natomiast dach tworzy spłaszczona półkula stworzona z metalowych prętów. Wewnątrz jej już była Astrid, która dziwnie spojrzała na mnie. Cicho stanąłem obok niej czekając na innych. Postanowiłem zacząć rozmowę, choć nie bez obaw: - Jak tam głowa? - spytałem spokojnym, miłym głosem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie dostanę jak Sączysmark ostatnio, który leżał na ziemi z bolącym brzuchem i głową. - Lepiej. - odpowiedziała mi spokojnym tonem i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. To mnie zdziwiło, lecz zachowałem spokój i odwzajemniłem serdeczny uśmiech. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, dopóki nie przyszli inni rekruci i Pyskacz. Wtedy przerwaliśmy rozmowę i udawaliśmy jakby nic się nie stało. Prowadzący przywitał nas i podzielił nas w pary, gdyż dziś postanowił przeprowadzić mały turniej w celu zakończenia szkolenia. Byłem w parze z Zenitem synem Grubego. Wystąpiliśmy jako pierwsi i przyjęliśmy postawę podstawową. Pyskacz dał znak i rozpoczęła się walka. Zenit zaczął na mnie nacierać wykonując tradycyjny uderzenie znad głowy. Wykonałem prosty unik przesuwając się o krok w prawo. Jednocześnie zacząłem obrót i wyjąłem jeden piekielnik i na koniec obrotu rozłożony miecz przyłożyłem do gardła chłopaka. Wszyscy otwarli szerzej oczy i spojrzeli na mnie. Ja jedynie powiedziałem: - Poddaj się. - sam byłem zaskoczony, lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Zenit rzucił broń, a ja złożyłem miecz i wszedłem na trybuny. Najwidoczniej przysnąłem, bo nagle usłyszałem głos Pyskacza: - Astrid i Czkawka! - błyskawicznie się zerwałem z miejsca. Stanąłem na środku areny i czekałem na sygnał. Astrid stała naprzeciw mnie i się uśmiechała. Wtedy Pyskacz dał znak dźwiękowy i ruszyłem do ataku. Zdziwiło to dziewczynę, lecz po chwili to ona przejęła inicjatywę. Zostałem zepchnięty do rozpaczliwej obrony. Gdy Astrid uderzenie z półobrotu niemal wybiła mi miecz poczułem coś dziwnego: większą agresję, a także wyostrzony zmysły. Po sparowanym uderzeniu Astrid błyskawicznie skoczyłem naprzód wykonując proste uderzenie. Dziewczyna zachwiała się pod wpływem uderzenia. To dało mi czas, aby wyjąć drugi miecz i wykonać półobrót jednocześnie uderzając dwoma mieczami w przewężenie na stylisku topara. Broń blondynki odleciała kawałek dalej, natomiast jego właścicielka leżała na ziemi, wywalona przeze mnie. Podszedłem spokojnie do niej i delikatnie przyłożyłem płonący miecz do gardła i powiedziałem normalnym głosem: - Podajesz się? Chcecie więcej? Napiszcie w komentarzach co o tym sądzicie. Rozdział 3 Szkolenie i jego koniec 'Perspektywa Astrid' Poczułam złość. Okazałam mu odrobinę uprzejmości, a ten upokarza mnie przed resztą paczki. - Poddajesz się? - jego spokojny głos doprowadza mnie do pasji. Kopnęłam go w kostkę i szybko wstałam. Brunet leżał na ziemi, ale nie na długo. Wstając spotkał mojego buta, który rozwalił jego nos. Upadł na plecy i miałam go kopnąć, lecz złapał moją nogę i pociągnął ją co spowodowało mój upadek. Czkawka ze smoczą gracją wstał. Wyjął swój miecz i spokojnie zapytał: - Poddajesz się? - jego spokój jeszcze bardziej podjudził moją złość, ale powstrzymałam się przed rzuceniem się na niego. Brunet złożył miecz i podał mi rękę, którą zignorowałam. Pyskacz ogłosił koniec zajęć i natychmiast wybiegłam z Areny. Słyszałam czyjeś kroki za sobą, lecz ignorowałam je. Wbiegłam do lasu i ruszyłam w miejsce gdzie zawsze rzucam toporem. Byłam prawie na miejscu, gdy nagle Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę i zatrzymał. - Jeszcze chcesz napawać się zwycięstwem? - krzyknęłam na niego. Ten… Co się stanie na następnie? Do niedzieli chyba. Pozdrawiam i przepraszam, że next taki krótki, lecz jak już pisałem miałem małe urwanie głowy. po prostu mnie przytulił. Odruchowo mocniej wtuliłam się w chłopaka. Niestety po chwili i słowie “przepraszam” wypowiedzianym przez Czkawkę odezwała się we mnie duma wojowniczki. Gwałtownie odepchnęłam chłopaka. Upadł, a ja zaczęłam zsyłać grad ciosów. Co dziwne nie bronił się, ba nie zasłaniał się jakby uważał, że jest sobie winien. Po chwili mała furia mnie opuściła. Gdy spojrzałam na Czkawkę zamiast wściekłości ogarnęła mnie zgroza. Chłopak był cały we krwii, a zamiast twarzy miał jedną, czerwoną, zakrwawioną miazgę. Odruchowo zostawiłam następcę tronu i pobiegłam do domu. 'Perspektywa Szczerbatka' Zbudził mnie intensywny zapach krwii. Taki zapach miała tylko krew Czkawki. Od razu zerwałem się z miejsca i ruszyłem w stronę źródła zapachu. Mijałem iglaki i czułem ich żywicę, lecz mimo wszystko będąc blisko chłopaka wyczułem zapach innego człowieka, który był tu najwyraźniej przed chwilą. Wciągnąłem go by zapamiętać i się zemścić za to co uczynił lub za to że nie pomógł memu przyjacielowi. Gdy zobaczyłem twarz jeźdźca bądź raczej co z niej zostało przeraziłem się. Zacząłem go lizać po twarzy, lecz inaczej niż zwykle. Byłem delikatny nie natarczywy by nie sprawić mu dodatkowego cierpienia. Chłopak po całej operacji otworzył oczy. 'Perspektywa narratora' Czkawka otworzył oczy i ujrzał najbliższą mu istotę - Szczerbatka. Jego matka została porwana przez smoki, ojciec się go wstydził, a rówieśnicy z niego kpili. Pyskacz go wywalił, bo chłopak się rozpraszał. Nikt go jeszcze nie zastąpił przez co mężczyzna nie wyrabiał z zamówieniami na nowoczesne maszyny bojowe, które wynalazł Czkawka. Jedynie on wiedział jak działają, lecz po usunięciu z terminu zabrał wszystkie plany i projekty. Pyskacz nie raz błagał Czkawkę o nie, ale chłopak pozostawał nieugięty. Zaprojektował je tylko dla swojej wyspy. Nie chciał żadnych korzyści z tego - uważał, że najpierw należy rozmawiać. Dopiero gdy zawiodą negocjacje należy sięgać po bardziej drastyczne środki - łapówkę. Na koniec dopiero brać miecz i walczyć.(przerobione słowa Alyss z książki J. Flanagana “Zwiadowcy Cesarz Nihon-Ja”). 'Wracając do Czkawki. - Narrator' Palcami pokrytymi krwią sięgnął siodła i się podciągnął. Ten mały wysiłek spowodował, że miał mroczki przed oczyma. Szepnął “do domu” i smok ruszył w stronę domu bruneta. Było już późno, więc możliwość wykrycia była niska. Nocna Furia stąpała delikatnie i powoli, by nie wywoływać wstrząsów, które mogłyby tylko pogorszyć stan jego przyjaciela. Mijali drzewa, które po chwili zaczęły się przerzedzać. Smok skutecznie wyminął wartowników i po chwili był pod drzwiami domu bruneta, w którym paliło się światło. Szczerbatek położył delikatnie chłopca na schodach, zastukał w drzwi i uciekł do lasu. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich sam wielki Stoik Ważki - ojciec Czkawki. Widząc stan swego pierworodnego szybko podniósł go i wniósł do środka. Słyszał o powodzeniu swego syna na szkoleniu przez co wyjątkowo był dumny ze swego syna. Delikatnie położył go na łóżku i pobiegł po Goti... Po około 30 minutach Stoik razem z Goti weszli do pokoju Czkawki i stanęli jak wryci. Ranny młodzieniec już zdążył się ogarnąć i opatrzyć rany. Znał się na tym nieźle, w końcu był uczniem szamanki. Porządkował użyte zasoby i odkładał na półkę. - Trzeba uzupełnić braki. - mruknął do siebie wyciągając kartkę i zapisując - Krwawnik, Rokitnik, Chrzan(Nie chrzanię :) ) -. Odwrócił się i zobaczył patrzącego się na niego ojca. - Cześć tato. Nie musiałeś sprowadzać Goti, sam sobie bym poradził. - jego ojciec popatrzył na niego sceptycznie co wzbudziło gniew w chłopcu. - Uważasz, że nie poradziłbym sobie?! - krzyknął na ojca. Ten nie wiedząc jak się zachować milczał i nie patrzył w oczy chłopakowi. Cisza potwierdziła przypuszczenia Czkawki. Ten wściekły jak nigdy rzucił wszystko na ziemię i wyskoczył przez okno. Miękko wylądował na ziemi robiąc przewrót, by zamortyzować upadek. Słyszał krzyki ojca, lecz ignorował je. Chłopak w ciemności widział całkiem nieźle. Ruszył ścieżką, którą znał na pamięć. Każdy na jego miejscu zapamiętałby ją, bo ta droga prowadziła go do przyjaciela - jedynego przyjaciela. Blondynkę obudziły krzyki wodza. Szybko wstała i zajrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła małą postać wchodzącą do lasu. Czkawka - pomyślała dziewczyna. Dalej było słychać Stoika, który wołał pierworodnego. Astrid zaintrygowana wyszła przez okno w dwóch celach: dowiedzieć się co skrywa brunet oraz co z grozą przeprosić. Młoda Hoffersonówna czuła wyrzuty sumienia, że pobiła chłopaka, który trochę się jej podobał, zwłaszcza jeśli przestał być taką ciamajdą. Gdy spotkała go w lesie coś w niej pękło. Zawsze była najlepsza. Gdy tak myślała nie zauważyła “głupiego” patyka, na którego nastąpiła. Wywołał tym samym trzask powodując odwrócenie się osoby śledzonej. Wiedziała, że dopóki nie poruszy się chłopak nie powinien jej zauważyć. Nie zauważyłby jej gdyby nie Szczerbatek dzięki czemu miał wyostrzone zmysły. Chłopak od początku wiedział, że jest śledzony. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, że wie, iż Astrid go śledzi. Korzystając z chwili rozkojarzenia Astrid chłopak dał cichego nura w krzaki. Tym samym zaczął ją zachodzić od flanki. Gdy był tuż za nią szybkim ruchem wyrwał jej topór i odrzucił go kilka metrów dalej. Dziewczyna odwracając się wyprowadziła cios, lecz trafił on w pustkę. Zdezorientowana zaczęła się obracać i gwałtownie odwracać by nikt nie zaskoczył jej z tyłu Brunet zadowolony z żartu jaki zrobił dziewczynie zapalił miecz tuż przed nią. Ta odskoczyła jakby ducha zobaczyła. - Co tutaj robisz My Lady? - urocze pytanie zadane przez bruneta nieco rozkojarzyło dziewczynę, która pomyślała o (każdy wie o czym chyba. Jak nie to za młody(a) jesteś by to czytać). Czkawka tylko się uśmiechnął widząc minę Astrid. Oto dedykacja dla XDragonRacerX, Czarcioustej oraz Domisia2003 za wsparcie, pocieszenie oraz humor. Jestem wam ogromnie wdzięczny za wytrwałość w czytaniu tego opowiadanie, gdyż wiele to znaczy dla mnie. Chłopak zostawił rozmarzoną dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę kotliny okrężną drogą. Słyszał, że dziewczyna go śledzi, lecz nic z tym nie robił. Skręcił kilka razy i stanął nad klifem. Wiedząc, że dziewczyna na niego patrzy, ten odwrócił się powiedział - Dobranoc Astrid! - i skoczył. Dziewczyna wyskoczyła z krzaków i stanęła na krawędzi. Nagle poczuła powiew mocnego wiatru, który odrzucił ją do tyłu. Jedyne co zobaczyła to czarny cień. 'Perspektywa Narratora - Kolejny dzień godz. 8.00 - Wioska' Dziewczyna zlana potem obudziła się. W koszmarze ponownie przeżywała to co zobaczyła wczoraj nad klifem. Szybko opanowała swoje zaniepokojenie i ogarnęła się. Zjadła małe śniadanie, wzięła swój topór i ruszyła w stronę domu wodza. Niestety nie zobaczyła Czkawki wyglądającego przez okno. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Hah, ale nabrałem Astrid. Czuję coś do blondynki, a najwyraźniej ona również czuje coś do mnie. Jednakże nie wiem jak silne to jest. Właśnie wyglądałem przez okno, gdy zobaczyłem obiekt moich westchnień. Astrid z toporem kierowała się w stronę mojego domu. Wygląda na taką… przygaszoną? Postanowiłem, że to okręce. Jestem ciekawy jej reakcji. Na pewno będzie wściekła, ale czy coś jeszcze? 'Perspektywa Narratora' Dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi wodza. Po chwili Stoik je otworzył i trochę się zdziwił widząc blondynkę. Zaprosił ją do środka. - Co cię sprowadza Astrid? - zapytał wódz, gdy gość usiadł już przy stole. - Wodzu… Czkawka... skoczył wczoraj... z klifu. - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów w jej oczach widoczne były łzy. Wódz również wydawał się przygnębiony. Chłopak widząc to postanowił się ujawnić. Zszedł ze schodów jakby nigdy nic i przywitał się. Jego ojciec i miłość wybałuszyli oczy na niego i jednocześnie krzyknęli głosem pełnym ulgi i troski: - Ty żyjesz! - Chłopak zripostował to trzema słowami: - Oczywiście, że żyj… - nie dokończył, bo Astrid przytuliła się do niego. Ten po chwili odwzajemnił przytulasa. Ona po chwili oderwała się od niego cała czerwona. Na to wszystko Stoik wywalił gały jeszcze mocniej. Nie codziennie dowiadujesz się, że twój syn nie żyje, a potem on pojawia się jakby nigdy nic. I to jeszcze zostaje przytulony przez niedostępną Astrid Hofferson. Z ogromu tych wrażeń wódz opadł półprzytomnie na krzesło. 'Kilka chwil później' Po ocuceniu wodza wszyscy zebrani się rozeszli. Czkawka do Goti na egzamin końcowy, którego zadaniem było sprawdzenie wiedzy następcy. Astrid poszła do domu by ochłonąć z nadmiaru wrażeń, a Stoik zajął się wioską (sprawy wodza). 'Perspektywa Narratora - kilka godzin później' Czkawka wyleciał z domu Goti, jakby miał skrzydła. Zdał egzamin perfekcyjnie i napełniało go to dumą. Przywitał się z przechodniami inaczej niż zwykle. Tym razem był pełen energii, a nie zgaszony jak zwykle. Poczuł, że do czegoś się nadaje, a to nadało mu nowy cel w życiu. Rozdział 4 - Czas plany wcielić w życie. Perspektywa Narratora - kilka tygodni później Dzięki powodzeniu na szkoleniu, zakończeniu terminu u Goti Czkawka był akceptowany przez społeczność Wikingów. Rówieśnicy go polubili, a z Astrid stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie mieli tajemnic między sobą poza jedną: Czkawka został jeźdźcem Nocnej Furii. Był szczęśliwy, lecz nic nie trwa wiecznie… Perspektywa Narratora Chłopak leniwie wstał. Był dopiero wschód słońca, lecz to była odpowiednia pora. Ubrał się i ochlapał twarz chłodną wodą. Poprzedniego dnia projekt dostarczania wody został ukończony. Dzisiaj według planu miał rozpocząć budowę części do niego. Pierwsza rzecz to rurki. Wiedział, że żelazne się nie nadają, bo by zardzewiały. Po chwili dumania nad problemem chłopak przypomniał sobie jednego Gronkla. Kilka dni temu owy smok na plaży na sąsiedniej wyspie wypluł dziwny metal. Mocno załamywał światło i niedługo ostygł. Pomimo czasu i dostępu do wody metal nie zaczął rdzewieć. Postanowił przetransportować go na Berk, co by było niebezpieczne, ale postanowił, że zakończy ten projekt. Następna część to pompka. Konstrukcja nie była zaawansowana, więc powinien poradzić sobie bez problemowo. Pozostały dwie rzeczy do obmyślenia: silniczek oraz system grzewczy. Silniczek składał się z kilku części, ale wymagał ogromnej precyzji.(http://noweenergie.org/userfiles/image/Article/stirling/step4.gif” - Schemat działania silnika stirlinga - nie mój) Zbliżał się wieczór - czas działania. Czkawka wymknął się przez okno i pobiegł do lasu. Szybko wymijał drzewa. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka zdobył pewne zdolności. Miał lepszy refleks oraz lepszą kondycję. Był tego nieświadomy tak samo jak tego, że potrafił podświadomie wyczuć smoka. Po chwili dobiegł do przyjaciela. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i ruszyli szybko w stronę wyspy. Mijali bezkresny ocean, aż trafili na szukaną wyspę. Tam to Szczerbatek złapał stop w łapki i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Teraz lecieli wolniej, ze względu na obciążenie, a także na fakt, że musieli być ostrożni, żeby nie wypuścić metalu. Po długiej godzinie, Czkawka znajdował się ponad kuźni. Delikatnie wylądowali odkładając metal, upewniając się, że Pyskacza nie ma w jego królestwie. Następnie przelecieli na skraj lasu. Tam się rozstali i każdy ruszył w swoją stronę - chłopak do kuźni, smok do swej kryjówki. Czkawka wszedł do swojej “kanciapy”. Tam rozłożył projekt i projekty poszczególnych części. Rozpalił piec i wrzucił tam metal co przyszło mu z trudem. Na szczęście całość była w kawałkach dzięki czemu mógł je wrzucić do pieca. Najpierw się zajął zrobieniem form odlewniczych. Rurkę zrobił dość szybko wydłubując pierścień w kawałku ołowiu. Jeden koniec takowej, był szerszy dzięki czemu powinno się móc je łączyć. Łopatki wirnika pompy postanowił zrobić normalnie, kując blaszkę. Na wał napędowy zrobił prostą formę. Odnośnie silnika postanowił kuć go po kawałku, własnoręcznie. Przygotowania zajęły około dwóch godzin. W tym czasie metal zdążył się roztopić. Zaczął odlewać kolejnie części. Niestety formę do rur miał tylko jedną, więc ich produkcja raczej zajmie co najmniej kilka godzin. Perspektywa Narratora - kilka godzin później Czkawka skończył odlewać resztę rurek. Zgasił piec zostawiając notkę dla Pyskacza, aby nie ruszał kotła. Słaniając się wszedł do domu i wykończony poszedł spać. Perspektywa Narratora - jakiś czas później(bo kto by czas liczył) Pyskacz wyspany wszedł do kuźni. Odkąd wyrzucił Czkawkę na sekretny rozkaz wodza był samotny. Po ukończeniu terminu u Goti przez chłopca, mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że chłopak wróci. Wchodząc zobaczył coś co poprawiło mu znacząco humor. Mianowicie kartkę z napisem: Nie rozpalaj kotła. Skończę robotę później. Czkawka. Ruszył w stronę pokoju Czkawki, a tam zobaczył masę jakiś rurek. Na biurku widział projekty. Kowal nic z nich nie odczytał, gdyż były zbyt zaawansowane jak dla niego. Wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia, niemal wpadając na Czkawkę. Ten odbił się od wikinga i poleciał do tyłu. - Co tam robiłeś Pyskacz? - zapytał nieco zdenerwowany chłopak. Pewnie szukał znowu tych projektów. Bez odpowiedzi, medyk rozgrzał piec, ponownie topiąc metal. Pyskacz z nudów przyglądał się chłopakowi, który wykuwał teraz części silnika oraz obudowę pompy. - Co tam składasz co? - zapytał kowal, gdy ciekawość wzięła górę nad jego opanowaniem. - System doprowadzania wody do pokoju. - odpowiedział spokojnie i ponownie skupił się na wykuwania kolejnej części. Pyskacz nie wiedząc jak coś takiego można milczał. Perspektywa Narratora - Jakiś czas później (ale wciąż dzień) Zapracowany chłopak skończył składać silnik. W pokoju już czekało miejsce na niego, tuż ponad nad paleniskiem. Zaczął przygotowywać przekładnię 2 do 1 do pompy. Postanowił przyspieszyć przepływ wody do zbiornika. Zrezygnował z dodatkowego obiegu, który miał za zadanie ogrzewać wodę. Cały zbiornik został zawieszony nad piecykiem. Był on okrągłodenny dzięki czemu nie było szans na jakąś usterkę związaną z przegrzaniem. Jeśli zbiornik został napełniony pływak się unosił, a to zwalniało przekładnię z pompy. Tak też Czkawka zaczął robić. Nie obyło się bez odwiedzin kilku osób w tym Astrid. Ta wydawała się niezwykle zainteresowana tym sprzętem. Nic nie mówiła, natomiast chłopak skupił się na pracy. Chwycił zbiornik i z pomocą zawołanego wcześniej Pyskacza, powiesił go na odpowiedniej wysokości. Zbliżał się wieczór. Kowal się pożegnał, natomiast chłopak rozpalił piecyk. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć powolną pracę silnika oraz pompy, które po chwili zaczęły pracować pełną parą. Czkawka musiał tym razem pilnować zbiornika, aby go zakręcić w odpowiednim momencie, aby ustabilizować ciśnienie. Po półgodzinie wynalazca odkręcił kurek i poczuł na ręce ciepłą wodę. - UDAŁO SIĘ!!! - krzyknął na cały głos co oczywiście ściągnęło do jego pokoju ojca. Ten dostawszy wyjaśnienie krzyku oraz sprawdzenia wynalazku pochwalił chłopca, który pokraśniał dzięki niemu na twarzy. Po ciepłej kąpieli poszedł spać. Następny dzień - 7.00 Młoda dziewczyna zajrzała do pokoju. Zobaczyła tam leżącego Czkawkę, którego mina była bezbronna. Ona niestety się śpieszyła, więc aby go obudzić zrzuciła chłopaka z łóżka. Ten wyjrzał spokojnie zza krawędzi łóżka i prawie zemdlał ze zdziwienia widząc gościa. W końcu Astrid Hofferson, nie odwiedza każdego chłopaka z samego rana. Ta widząc nieśpiącego chłopaka spytała: - Działa? - Czkawka jeszcze nie dokońca przebudzony nie “zajarzył” o co chodzi dla dziewczyny. - Co działa? - zapytał nieprzytomnie. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał jak dostał z ramię. - System działa. Chcesz zobaczyć? - odpowiedział już przytomnie, spokojnie oraz bez strachu nieco rozpraszając dziewczynę. Oboje weszli do jego łazienki. Tam Czkawka rozpalił ponownie piecyk i pochwili maszyny ożyły. Odkręcił kurek i przesunął dłoń dziewczyny pod strumień ciepłej wody. Dla niej oczy się rozszerzyły. Owszem słyszała od Pyskacza jaki to jego były czeladnik był pomysłowy, lecz nie uważała, że aż tak. - Niech zgadnę. Chcesz mieć taki u siebie w domu co? - bardziej orzekł, niż spytał Czkawka. Ta wyrwana z zamyślenia, pokiwała głową. - Obawiam się, że nie dam rady. Przykro… - nie skończył, bo po zobaczeniu miny dziewczyny zatkało go. Nigdy nie widział jej tak złej. - Taki z ciebie egoista, co? - wysyczała wściekła. Chłopak ubiegł jej ruch, a mianowicie uderzenie w twarz, chwytając jej dłonie, zakładając je przed nią i przyciągając ją do siebie. Ta była nieco oszołomiona bliskością tego chłopaka. Ten widząc ją rozluźnioną, puścił jej dłonie. - Nie dam rady, bo nie mam więcej surowca. Ale jeśli znajdę więcej, dla ciebie system zrobię od razu. - na te słowa dziewczyna delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Ucałowała chłopaka w policzek i powiedziała: “Dzięki”. Wyszła, ale on dalej stał w jednym miejscu z delikatnym uśmiechem i trzymając się za pocałowany policzek. I co podoba się Hiccstrid? Wiem, że trochę słabe, ale postaram się lepiej takowe pisać. Jeśli tak i chcecie więcej dajcie znać. A teraz lecimy dalej Perspektywa Narratora(dla mnie najlepsza) Chłopak leciał na sąsiednią wyspę z nadzieję na znalezienie kolejnej porcji Gronklowego żelaza. Latał i latał, aż zobaczył odpowiednią porcję surowca. Po wylądowaniu na polance, Czkawka z pomocą plazmy Nocnej Furii po ciosał metal na mniejsze kawałki i załadował do siatki. Nocna Furia chwyciła pas w łapy i powoli polecieli w stronę Berk. Po około godzince lotu Czkawka wylądował obok pustej kuźni. Rozładował Szczerbatka, a ten pobiegł do lasu. Chłopak wziął się do roboty, wiedząc, że czeka go nieprzespana noc. Perspektywa Narratora -> Astrid 7.00 - kolejny dzień Dziewczyna po ubraniu się oraz odbyciu śniadania, które składało się z trzech kanapek z szynką, ruszyła w stronę kuźni. Po wejściu zobaczyła Czkawkę, który zasnął oparty o kowadło. W dłoniach trzymał szczypce, w których znajdowała się przekładnia. Przykucnęła i delikatnie potrząsnęła ramieniem chłopaka. Ten otworzył jedno oko i widząc blondynkę zerwał się z miejsca. Ta wstała z gracją i spytała z wyraźną wesołością w głosie: > Lepszego miejsca do spania nie ma? - Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Chłopak zaczął krzątać się po kuźni sprzątając jednocześnie ukrywając delikatny rumieniec. > Już skończyłem robotę. Masz gotowe miejsce? - odwrócił się widząc zmieszaną minę Astrid. > Nie no zaraz przyjdę, to coś tam wymyślimy, dobra? - spytał na co Astrid pokiwała głową. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął co odwzajemniła niebieskooka. Mam nadzieję, że podobał się next. Jest dłuższy jak chciało kilka osób. Jak zapowiadałem, nie zniszczyłem Hiccstrid w tym opowiadaniu. Będzie się rozwijać powoli podobnie zresztą, jak w rzeczywistości. W wielu opowiadaniach jest to jak dla mnie zbyt szybko się rozwijające. Więcej akcji już niezadługo, co powinno się podobać części osób. Przepraszam, każdego, kogo denerwuje bądź zniechęca paranaukowy język, gdyż nie taki był tego cel. Taki niestety mam już styl, poza tym chcę podkreślić, jak niewielu autorów prezentując wynalazki Czkawki, nie objaśnia ich działania. Chciałbym, żeby Ci, którzy piszą o takowych wyjaśniali jak to działa. Pozdrawiam :). Jeśli kogoś tym monologiem obraziłem, to przepraszam. Nie taki miał być cel tej wypowiedzi, lecz uświadomienie, żeby Ci co piszą, wiedzieli o czym piszą. Jeszcze raz Pozdrawiam z :) i czekam na komentarze. Piotr Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Narratora - Wieczór ok. 21.00 Rodzice dziewczyny wypłynęli na kilka dni. Stoik obecnie nie interesował się zbytnio co porabia syn. A młodzi sprzątacze, którzy na podłodze leżeli w pokoju Astrid przytuleni, zwiedzali krainę snów. Perspektywa Narratora - Następny dzień ok. 7.00 Czkawka obudził się. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył coś, czego by się nie spodziewał: Astrid przytuloną do niego. Dziewczyna po chwili również obudziła się. Widząc, że przytuliła się do chłopaka, zarumieniła się. Odsunęła się od swojego ukochanego, ze zmieszaniem na twarzy. > Przepraszam… ja… - zmieszana chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej Czkawka mówiąc: > Nic się nie stało. - chłopak podobnie jak dziewczyna zarumienił się. Aby ukryć swoje zmieszanie, oboje zeszli na parter do kuchni na najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, młodzież kontynuowała sprzątanie. Milczeli, z powodu zmieszania spowodowanym wydarzeniem z ranka. Przejmującą ciszę przerwał Czkawka mówiąc: > Dobra jest. Teraz musisz wybrać miejsce na piecyk. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Szczęśliwie dla Czkawki, jej wzrok padł na puste miejsce niedaleko komina jak i miejsca na prysznic. Wskazała to miejsce. Chłopak zdążył już przytaszczyć kilka cegiełek, które ułożył jako podstawę pieca. Następnie ruszył po więcej budulca, jak i po zaprawę. Kilka godzin później Chłopak położył ostatnią cegłę. Cały piecyk był już gotów. Zamontował już wszystkie części paleniska. Było ok. 14.00. Chłopak wyszedł do domu by odpocząć i coś przekąsić. Na pożegnanie otrzymał pocałunek w policzek, który dodał mu wigoru. Po odpoczynku, Czkawka wrócił do Astrid z zamiarem montażu prysznica. Pompkę i rurki zostawił na kolejny dzień. Chłopak specjalnie dla dziewczyny postanowił ulepszyć system, aby można było jednocześnie puszczać zimną i ciepłą wodę. Montaż zakończył po dłuższym czasie. Czkawka już wychodził od Astrid, gdy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Uśmiechnięta Astrid przytuliła chłopaka. Szepnęła Dziękuję. i uwolniła go z objęć. Czkawka oniemiały wyszedł, lecz gdy wyszedł na dwór uderzył go wiatr. Nie był mroźny, ale rześki(pogoda od Kreta :) ) delikatny wiatr. Iluminacja spowodowała, że chłopak lekko uśmiechnął się. Radość wywołała na jego ustach delikatny uśmiech. Energicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu. Wioska była opustoszała, ale pejzaż okolicy był piękny. Księżyc w niemalże pełni odbijał światło jasno. Niebo czyste prezentowało niezliczone gwiazdy. Gdy otworzył drzwi domu zobaczył coś co zbiło go z tropu. Przy stole siedział jego ojciec uśmiechnięty. > Usiądź Czkawka, musimy pogadać. - te słowa zaniepokoiły chłopca. Trochę zestresowany, usiadł naprzeciwko ojca. Perspektywa Czkawki > Ostatnio sporo czasu spędzasz z Astrid - na te słowa moje brwi podjechały do góry ze zdziwienia. - To bardzo dobrze. - te słowa nieco zbiły mnie z tropu. Ale kolejne zdanie mnie zwaliłoby z nóg, gdyby nie krzesło, na którym siedziałem. - Musisz mieć dziewczynę do końca tygodnia. Po za tym masz już prawie szesnaście lat, czas się za to zabrać Czkawka. - No cóż by rzecz, moje zdziwienie sięgnęło wtedy zenitu, lecz niestety to nie był koniec jego monologu - Więc postanowiłem porozmawiać z rodzicami Astrid o waszej przyszłości i … > DOŚĆ!!!!!!! - ryknąłem wściekły. Ha tego ojciec się nie spodziewał. - Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w moje życie prywatne! Rozumiesz?! - powiedziałem dobitnie, co zdziwiło go nieco. Ale szybko zdziwienie, zamieniło się w gniew. > Słuchaj smarkaczu! Nie masz prawa tak się do mnie odnosić. Po drugie: tak mi dziękujesz za te lata opieki? > Niezła ta twoja opieka była. Najlepszy ojciec na archipelagu - powiedziałem głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Teraz to ojciec się wściekł porządnie. Najwidoczniej chciał mnie spoliczkować, lecz zrobiłem unik. > Do widzenia wodzu, bo ojcem nazwać cię nie mogę. - wykrzyknąłem w otwartych drzwiach. Trzasnąłem nimi i pobiegłem szybko w stronę mordki. Czas zakończyć ten rozdział życia pomyślałem, gdy wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Przeleciałem nad placem, na którym się zebrała ponad połowa wioski. Ojciec krzyczał, abym wracał. Trzech osób mi było szkoda: Goti, Pyskacza oraz Astrid. Wtedy to obiecałem sobie, że ich odwiedzę, a dla Astrid skończę łazienkę. Sory, że tak krótko, ale wena niezbyt sprzyjała w tym tygodniu. W niedzielę wieczorem może coś wstawię. A teraz, któż powie: "I saw this coming". Pozdrawiam i liczę na waszą opinię :). Dedykacja dla Domisia2003 za wspracie, pamięć. Wszystkiego Najlepszego! Perspektywa Narratora Młody chłopak spokojnie leciał na swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Bezwiednie zaczął wspominać ostatnie dni. Wyjątkowe, bo czuł się szczęśliwy - naprawdę szczęśliwy. Pomimo tego, że dni te były dość pracowite, rutynę przerwała Astrid. Naprawdę była inna, niż wiele osób myślało. Dowcipna, zdystansowana wobec siebie oraz piękna. Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy zaczął wspominać ostatnie dni. Rozdział 6 Wspomnienie nr 1 - Perspektywa Narratora Czkawka powoli zbliżał się do zakończenia budowy pieca, kiedy do domu weszła Astrid. Była smutna, a oczy miała pełne nie wypłakanych łez. Chłopak wstał i po chwili Astrid się do niego przytuliła. > Co się stało? - młody Haddock delikatnie spytał roztrzęsioną dziewczynę. > Statek, którym płynęli moi rodzice został zaatakowany. Nikt… nie przeżył - po tym blondynka wybuchła płaczem. Stali w bezruchu. Dziewczyna po chwili wypuściła chłopaka z uścisku i delikatnie się zarumieniła. > To... ten… może zrobię kanapki? - wydukała Astrid i po chwili już biegła do kuchni zostawiając oniemiałego chłopaka. Pozostawiony sam sobie postanowił, że będzie kontynuować budowę. Kilka godzin później Piętnastolatkowie rozłożyli śpiwory obok siebie. Czkawka rozmyślał o ostatnich dniach. Wiele rzeczy wymagało ponownego przemyślenia. Jednak te “myślenie” przerwała Astrid, która przez sen przytuliła się do chłopaka. Ten spojrzał za okno i po stwierdzeniu, że już późno poszedł spać. Lecz wpierw odwzajemnił uścisk blondynki. Perspektywa Narratora - Czas teraźniejszy Nagle niebo pociemniało i zaczął padać obfity deszcz. Widoczność była niemal zerowa. lecz chłopak napędzany złością, ani myślał o przerwaniu podróży i zawróceniu. Błyskawice uderzały coraz bliżej. Wtedy to dwaj przyjaciele opuścili pułap lotu. Dzięki temu fale były ponad nimi, przez co “ściągały” wyładowania atmosferyczne. Starali się wymijać fale, lecz mimo temu kilka razy spotkał ich zimny prysznic. Nagle przed nimi uderzył piorun, który blaskiem oświecił odległą wyspę. > Tam Szczerbatku! - znużony Czkawka wskazał dla smoka kontur wyspy. Nocna Furia zmusiła zmęczone skrzydła do ostatniego wysiłku. Po wylądowaniu chłopak rozejrzał się po wybrzeżu. Nikogo nie zauważył, więc nieco się rozluźnił. Piaszczyste brzeg co chwilę był zalewany falami wody. Przyjaciele ruszyli w głąb wyspy w poszukiwaniu miejsca do przenocowania. Drzewa rosły coraz gęściej, więc po kilkunastu metrach pusta plaża przerodziła się w las mieszany, choć dominował tam zapach świerków i sosen. Stąpał ostrożnie by nie wejść w kłujące krzaki, które tam dość obficie rosły. Po kilkunastu minutach błądzenia po nieznanym lesie, chłopak znalazł skarpę, która mogła uchronić smoka i młodzieńca przed deszczem. Po dotarciu do celu chłopak w końcu się uśmiechnął, gdyż czuł, że szczęście zaczyna mu dopisywać. Kolczasty krzak rósł sobie spokojnie pod skarpą, tak więc Czkawka miał paliwo na ognisko. Ułożył mały krąg z kamieni, których było pełno wokół. Za pomocą noża, którego zabrał ze sobą, ściął co nieco gałęzi. Pomoc Szczerbatka okazała się nieoceniona podczas rozpalania ogniska, przy którym mógł wysuszyć ubrania oraz się ogrzać. > Wybacz Szczerbatku, lecz teraz nie mogę złowić ci ryb. Ale łap tą! - rzucił smokowi jedną z wędzonych ryb, którą zabrał z sobą. Drugą i ostatnią zjadł sam, lecz niestety nie miał o dziwo apetytu, więc większą część oddał smokowi, który przyjął to z uśmiechem na twarzy. > Szczerbatku musimy postawić warty. Zmieniamy się co cztery godziny dobrze? Ja pierwszy. Dobranoc! - tą wypowiedź Nocna Furia słodko zamruczała i zasnęła. W nocy zmienili się dwa razy, więc to młody wiking przywitał świt. Smok wiedziony instynktem obudził się i przeciągnął. Czkawka uśmiechnął się na ten widok i rzekł: > Gotów ruszyć na rozpoznanie terenu? Pogoda zdążyła się już poprawić na tyle, że eksploracja była już możliwa. Jednakże pierwej należało coś przekąsić. Czkawka, który czuwał najdłużej, poczuł ssanie pustego żołądka. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem podeszli do morza, które przez noc zdążyło się już nieco uspokoić. Zaczynał się przypływ co ucieszyło bruneta, gdyż dzięki temu łatwiej można było łowić ryby. (Nie jestem rybakiem, to wszystko wiem z książek fabularnych, więc proszę się nie czepiać!) Wędka złożona przez bruneta, była dość prymitywna, ale jak narazie musiała wystarczyć. Haczyk został zrobiony z zapasowego drutu. Za spławik służył mu nadmuchany mały balonik z tkaniny, pokrytej tłuszczem. Dociążył drucik kamyczkami. Przynętą były przede wszystkim dżdżownice, które wykopał niedaleko tymczasowej kryjówki. Po łowieniu i pożywieniu się Czkawka zaczął myśleć o szybszej metodzie połowu ryb. Obecnie stracił już kilka godzin co mu się zbytnio nie spodobało. Zaczął skręcać linę z giętkich gałązek drzew, głównie świerku i brzozy, której skupisko znalazł kilka kilometrów dalej. Liny składał w sieć na tyle ciasną, by ryby nie mogły uciec przez otwory. Wiązał je cieńszymi witkami gałązek w miejscach, gdzie sznury się krzyżowały. Na brzegach zawiązał dodatkowe pętle, przez które przeciągnął dodatkową linę, aby po pociągnięciu jej sieć się zacisnęła. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem zarzucił więcierza, a linę zaciskającą pozostawił na brzegu. Wsiadł na Nocną Furię i razem wzbili się w powietrze. > Nurkujemy Szczerbek! - przyjaciele zapikowali i po chwili uderzyli w wodę tuż przed siecią. Smok w reakcji na dotyk ręki chłopca z lewej strony głowy wystrzelił. Przerażone ryby popłynęły wprost w miejsce zasadzki. Chłopak pokierował smoka i po chwili wyciągali na brzeg sieć pełną ryb. Na ten widok Haddock się uśmiechnął i rzekł do przyjaciela: > Pożywienie mamy załatwione. Tymczasem na Berk Wódz przemierzał wioskę energicznym krokiem, który świetnie mówił o nastroju idącego. Tego dnia nawet upierdliwy Pleśniak nie zaczepiał Stoika, który cierpiał. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd zapraszając te dziewczyny, ale chciał jak najlepiej. Jednakże duma wikinga uniemożliwia mu przyznać się do tego przed sobą. Berk pozbawione energii tego wyjątkowego młodzieńca wydawało się takie szare. Wojowniczka siedziała na podłodze, w miejscu, w którym to leżeli razem przytuleni z Czkawką. Wspominała te chwile radosne pomimo otrzymania informacji o jej rodzicach. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie była bardzo mocno z nimi związana. Wychowywali ją na wojowniczkę, a nie normalną dziewczynę. Z tego powodu nigdy nie okazywali jej ciepłych uczuć. Natomiast będąc z brunetem, była w ogóle inną osobą - normalną nastolatką, która zakochała się w tym niesamowitym chłopaku. Zewnętrznie był gorszym sortem wikinga, lecz przekonała się, że to tylko pozory. Czkawka nie potrzebował ogromnej fizycznej siły jak inni, gdyż dysponował czymś zupełnie innym, znacznie potężniejszym - niesamowitym umysłem. Był nieświadomym geniuszem, który myślał, że jest do niczego. Odkryła to, po zaledwie trzydziestu minutach rozmowy. Ponadto był wspaniałym przyjacielem: gotowym zawsze cię wysłuchać, poradzić jak również pocieszyć. Ilekroć spojrzał jej w oczy, jej serce przyspieszało, gdyż patrzył na nią zielonymi, hipnotycznymi oczami, lecz o niezwykłej barwie (Takie jak u Szczerbatka). Jego dotyk wyzwalał u niej dziwne, lecz przyjemne dreszcze przechodzące przez jej ciało. Często uciekała pod pretekstem, aby nie pozwolić sobie na coś więcej niż relacje przyjaciół. Pragnęła tego, lecz wychowanie na wojowniczkę zrobiło swoje: bała się uczuć. Teraz tego żałowała. Mimo wszystko podświadomie czuła, że Czkawka ją rozumie, że wie czemu to robi. Gdy przypomniała sobie wieczór, gdy oboje leżeli przytuleni do siebie, uśmiech wstąpił na jej wargi. Zbliżał się wieczór, więc wyruszyła do swojego pokoju z zamiarem rozpoczęcia snu. Na jej poduszce leżała złożona kartka z napisanym jej imieniem na wierzchu. Nieznana dotychczas wyspa Ogłuszający ryk zniszczył dotychczasową ciszę. Został wydany rozkaz: Atak. Kolejny next chociaż krótki. Jak sądzicie, kto napisał kartkę do Astrid i co w niej jest? A także co się dzieje na nieznanej wyspie? Podzielcie się swoimi przemyśleniami w komentarzach. Do przeczytania! Perspektywa Narratora - Astrid - List Droga Astrid Hofferson! Wybacz, że opuściłem wyspę, bez poinformowaniu Ciebie, lecz zdenerwowałem się. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz. Piszę ten liścik, gdyż za wielkim zagrożeniem byłoby spotkanie tutaj, a zwłaszcza zostanie w Wiosce, zarówno dla mnie jak dla mego przyjaciela. Jeśli chcesz mnie o coś zapytać lub po prostu porozmawiać, przyjdź jutro do lasu na Wielką Polanę po 22.00. Czkawka Przerażający Halibut III Astrid spojrzała na drugą część kartki, na której był rysunek jej na polanie. Siedziała oparta o kamień i ostrzyła swój topór. Dla mojej najdroższej przyjaciółki - Astrid Hofferson - zobaczywszy ten podpis dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Niecierpliwie czekała na kolejny wieczór. Perspektywa Narratora - Czkawka Chłopak z przyjacielem spokojnie leciał ponad oceanem. Wiedział, że niezwykle ryzykował zostawiając Astrid list, ale bez tych wyjaśnień czuł, że zachował się nie fair wobec dziewczyny, w której się podkochiwał. Wylądował na wyspie w pobliżu Berk. Te dwa lądy dzieliło pół godziny spokojnego lotu. Rekonesans potwierdził przypuszczenia Czkawki - wyspa była bezludna. Pozostało jedynie czekać do wyczekiwanej 22.00. Perspektywa Narratora - Polana Godz: 21.55 Chłopak zaszył się z pobliskich gąszczach. Postanowił zrobić małą niespodziankę, dla Astrid i zaskoczyć ją. Czekał chwilę i kolejną. Gdzie ona jest? Potrafił czekać na kilka godzin przed wydarzeniem, lecz gdy brakowało jedynie kilka chwil Czkawka tracił cierpliwość. Wtedy ją usłyszał. Stawiała ostrożne kroki, jakby spodziewała się zasadzki. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że Astrid go nie zobaczy. Szczerbatek czekał około pięćset metrów dalej gotów w razie czego ratować swego przyjaciela. Blondynka wyszła na polanę. Wtedy to brunet zobaczył ją i nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Dla niego minęły wieki, odkąd ją widział. Czkawka powoli zaczął powoli się skradać. Odkąd słyszał więcej, zaczął chodzić ciszej niż normalnie. Blondynka rozglądała się wszędzie oprócz jej tyłów co było niezwykle pomocne. Astrid narzekała pod nosem na spóźniającego się chłopaka. Kiedy miała już iść, usłyszała głos, za którym tak tęskniła. > Panienka już ucieka? - odwróciła się gwałtownie. Brunet stał kilka kroków od niej. Na jego widok serce dziewczyny podskoczyło, podobnie jak u chłopaka. Oboje w tym samym momencie zaczęli iść przed siebie, tak więc po chwili dzielił ich krok. Wtedy to Astrid przytuliła Czkawkę, który po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk. Każde z nich rozkoszować się bliskością drugiej połówki. Blondynka przerwała przytulasa i walnęła chłopaka w ramię. > Za co? - zapytał zdezorientowany brunet, który rozmasowywał bolące ramię. Uśmiech ponownie wstąpił na twarz dziewczyny. Pewne rzeczy chyba nigdy się nie zmienią pomyślał. > Dlaczego zniknąłeś? - dziewczyna zapytała, kiedy usiedli obok siebie i podziwiali rozgwieżdżone niebo. > Pokłóciłem się z ojcem. - zdawkowo odpowiedział chłopak, jednakże pod wpływem spojrzenia Astrid rozwinął. > Postanowił zaprosić dziewczyny z najbliższych wysp. > Po co? - blondynka zainteresowała się. Może znajdzie tam jakąś nową przyjaciółkę. > Żeby znaleźć żonę dla przyszłego wodza. - niebieskooka oniemiała ze zdziwienia. Chłopak kontynuował - Zwykle nie zwraca na mnie większej uwagi, więc takie wtrącenie w moją prywatność, nieco zdenerwowało mnie. Wtedy to postanowiłem uciec. > Jak uciekłeś? - dziewczyna spojrzała prosto w oczy bruneta. Chwila ta trwała i trwała. Chłopak pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. > Przyjaciel mi pomógł. - spokojnie odpowiedział - Może chcesz go poznać? - na te słowa dziewczyna się ożywiła. > Oczywiście - odrzekła niemal od razu. > Obiecasz, że nie uciekniesz i dasz mi to wytłumaczyć? - zapytał brunet. > Ja miałabym uciec? - Astrid uniosła prawą brew. - Dam ci się wytłumaczyć z tej zniewagi. - dopowiedziała półżartem, ale zamilkła, widząc, że chłopak chce coś powiedzieć. Obejrzyj to zrozumiesz więcej: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdxlj2l0fws&t=158s > Szczerbatku! - Czkawka niezbyt głośno zawołał. Po chwili blondynka zobaczyła, że krzaki naprzeciw ich się zatrzęsły. Z nich to wyszedł smok. Dziewczyna nigdy nie widziała takiego w księdze o jego pobratymcach. To by znaczyło, że jest to Nocna Furia. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Szczerbatek uważnie przyglądał się dziewczynie, lecz rozluźnił się słysząc głos chłopaka. > Spokojnie to przyjaciółka. - na te słowa Astrid spojrzała na Czkawkę przenikliwym wzrokiem. > Co to jest? - spytała dobitnie akcentując każdą sylabę. > Nie co, ale kto. - chłopak szybko poprawił blondynkę, lecz gdy spotkał mordercze spojrzenie niebieskich oczu zamilkł. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, w razie czego szukając drogi ucieczki. Niestety otaczał go otwarty teren, więc bieg na Krucze Urwisko odpada - Astrid dogoniłaby go na dwudziestym metrze. Odwrót na smoku też odpadał. Odległe drzewa zaszumiał. Wiatr przyniósł zapach żywicy. Czyste niebo było pełne gwiazd. Księżyc w pełni, zachwycał i rozświetlał polanę. Spojrzał w oczy blondynki i zaczął wspominać. > Poznaliśmy się półtora roku temu. W nocy pracowałem nad mutilatorem, o którym ci opowiadałem. Usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Pobiegłem z bronią, w celu przetestowania i z pobliskiego wzgórza wystrzeliłem w nieznany obiekt. Trafiłem jak się okazało smoka. W ciągu kolejnych dni... - chłopak opowiadał historię przyjaźni ze smokiem przez co najmniej godzinę. (Jak w JWS) > Masz rację Czkawka. Jest słodki. - powiedziała to, gdy Szczerbatek się na swój sposób uśmiechnął i usiadł przed nimi. Astrid podrapała go za uchem, na co na jego pyszczek wystąpił grymas zadowolenia. > Niezły rysunek. - dziewczyna powiedziała to po chwili milczenia. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i Szczerbatka - dwoje najdroższych mu istnień. > Dzięki - odrzekł po chwili zamyślenia, którą przerwało uderzenie w ramię. Teraz, albo nigdy pomyślał. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak wielki błąd popełnił, lecz niestety dał się ponieść chwili. > Astrid chciałbym coś ci powiedzieć. - na te słowa niebieskooka spojrzała mu w oczy, a go zaczęła opuszczać odwaga, niczym woda z beczki piwa bez korka. > Tak? - dziewczyna po chwili zagadnęła chłopaka, który się “zaciął”. Chłopak oprzytomniał zebrał resztki odwagi jak i również głupoty jaka mu została. > A mianowicie… chodzi o to, że… - brunet zaczął się jąkać. Po chwili nie dał rady wydusić z siebie słowa. Astrid spoglądała na to ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy nie widziała, by jeźdźciec miał problemy z mówieniem. > Chodzi o co? - próbowała pomóc chłopakowi, lecz niestety zadziałało to w przeciwną stronę. Brunet czuł się jeszcze większą presję. Siedzieli w ciszy niezmąconym przez nikogo. Szczerbatek spał, a Astrid wciąż spoglądała wyczekująco na towarzysza. Ten próbował się zmusić do wymówieniu conajmniej tych dwóch słów, ale nie dał rady wydobyć z siebie głosu. Pewien czas później Czkawka przełamał się. > Kocham Cię Astrid. - powiedział to zaczerwienił się. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała zaś co powiedzieć. Perspektywa Astrid Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Czułam jak szczęście wypełnia powoli moje serce. Jednak odwzajemnia moje uczucia. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję(w sensie przytulenia, a nie coś tam). > Ja ciebie też. - wyszeptałam te trzy słowa, gdy poczułam łzy szczęścia kumulujące się w moich oczach. Perspektywa Czkawki - W końcu on też ma uczucia nie? > Ja ciebie też. - mocniej przytuliłem swoją dziewczynę? Po chwili spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Powoli zaczęliśmy zbliżać się do siebie. Milimetry dzieliły nasze usta przed spotkaniem, jakże wyczekiwanym, lecz usłyszeliśmy ryki - Ryki spoków. Ryki to zabawne słowo nie uważacie? Rozdział 7 - Pora poznać smoki z innej strony drogi Czkawko. Perspektywa Narratora Nastolatkowie oddalili się od siebie. Oboje byli zarumienieni i skrępowani sytuacją sprzed chwili. Chłopak przerwał milczenie. > Co się dzieje? - Szczerbatek obudził się w tym momencie. Spojrzał na swego przyjaciela, a ten zrozumiał co się dzieje. > Atak smoków - para powiedziała to w tym samym momencie. Ponownie każdy z nich spojrzał w oczy swej ukochanej osoby, tonąc w nich. Zaczęli skracać odległość pomiędzy nimi. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Przez ich ciała przepłynął przyjemny dreszcz. Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na tyle głowy chłopak by pogłębić pocałunek. Jego ręce odruchowo objęły ją w talii. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie. W oczach swojej drugiej połówki widziały uczucie łączące ich - silne i jakże niesamowite. > Chyba pora sprawdzić co się tam dzieje? - racjonalna strona Czkawki dała o sobie znać rozładowując romantyzm chwili. Niebo rozświetlił wybuch plazmy Nocnej Furii, która wystrzeliła pocisk, przez radość jaką dzielił z nim chłopak przed ich niesamowitą więź. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Polana w zachodnim lesie - Godzina: 23.32 Czasu Wspólnego Chłopak wsiadł na swego przyjaciela. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny. > Podwieźć panią? - zapytał z zawadzkim uśmiechem. Astrid przyjęła dłoń chłopaka i usadowiła się za nim. Objęła go w pasie i przytuliła się do swojego chłopaka. Czkawka czując jej uścisk powyżej pasa dał niewidoczny znak dla większości i smok wystartował. Para po chwili romantycznego lotu zobaczyła wioskę, w której było kilka pożarów. Ostrożnie zakradli się do domu blondynki. Gdy przyjaciele odstawili Astrid do jej sypialni chłopak pocałował ukochaną. > Do zobaczenia Astriś - po tych słowach już ich nie było. Na zewnątrz natomiast smoki zaczęły opuszczać wyspę, gdy zdołały przełamać linię obrony wikingów i ograbić ich spiżarnię. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Twierdza - Godzina: 8.30 > Większa część naszych zapasów na zimę została utracona. - wódz postanowił zacząć od “pozytywów” - Ponadto w ciągu ostatnich godziny straciliśmy trzech naszych wojowników. Ich pogrzeb rozpocznie się za kilka godzin na wschodniej plaży. Musimy zacząć ulepszyć naszą obronę. Pyskacz? - Stoik zwrócił się do swego przyjaciela. Ten wystąpił i rzekł: > Nie zdążę uzbroić naszej wyspy do zachodu słońca. - tutaj kowal się zawahał, lecz postanowił kontynuować - Jednakże jest osoba, która mogłaby nam pomóc. - wszyscy zebrani zaczęli się zastanawiać o kim mowa. Tylko jedna spośród nich, wiedziała o kogo chodzi. > Któż to jest Pyskacz? - pytanie zadał Sączyślin Jorgenson, brat wodza, wyraził swoje zniecierpliwienie. Zanim jednak Pyskacz zdążył odpowiedzieć rozległ się głos, który nie miał konkretnego źródła. > Czyżbyś zapomniał o mnie wujku? - Czkawka zeskoczył z jednej z belek stając obok kowala. Teraz wydawał się nieco inny. Nie urósł, ale wydawał się większy niż zwykle. > Jest tylko jedna możliwość zapoczątkowania nowej ery… - miał kontynuować swoją przemowę, lecz przerwał mu jego kuzyn. > Niby jak? Schować się u mamusi, której nie masz? - zadrwił, lecz umilkł zgromiony wzrokiem adresata słów i jego ojca. > Musimy pokonać ich Alfę - Zieloną Śmierć. - na te słowa Wikingowie ożyli, bo bitki to ich sens życia. > Do boju! - innego tego typu brzmiały okrzyki, lecz zamilkły gdy usłyszały tych kilka słów bruneta. > Płyńcie sobie, proszę bardzo. Pytanie brzmi, kto wyprawi wam pogrzeb, gdy wszyscy zginiecie? - na te słowa szczęki im opadły. > Jedyna siła, która może pokonać Alfę, są smoki. - na te słowa wojownicy rzucili się na Czkawkę, który dał znak Szczerbatkowi. Plazma wybuchła półtora metra przed chłopakiem, ciskając jego wrogów kilka metrów dalej. > Jak nie to nie. Miłej zabawy wieczorem życzę! - na te słowa wskoczył na grzbiet przyjaciela. Miał już odlatywać, gdy usłyszał słowa swojej dziewczyny, które zrozumiał tylko on. Czas na spotkanie w lesie. Szczerbatek napiął mięśnie i razem wylecieli z budowli strasząc Pleśniaka i porywając Grzybka. Czkawka usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Zaczął się rozglądać, lecz jedyne co zobaczył to bezkres oceanu, a w tyle zarys wyspy Berk. Dźwięk zabrzmiał ponownie w uszach chłopaka. Ten uderzył się w czoło na znak swej głupoty i zajrzał pod smoka. Tam to trzymany w smoczych łapach cienko beczał Grzybek. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy na widok ssaka. Wyprostował się w siodle i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Szczerbatą Mordkę. > Później porozmawiamy. - powiedział to zwodniczo spokojnie. Te słowa miały ukryty przekaz i smok dobrze go zrozumiał. Po chwili jednak następca się rozluźnił i zaczął rozkoszować się lotem. Lepiej usadowił się w siodle i delikatnie zwiększył powierzchnię sztucznej lotki. Smok odruchowo wyczuł zwiększony opór w połowie ogona, więc zadziałał identycznie. Chłopak pochylił się, a Nocna Furia wystrzeliła do przodu. Oczy o okrągłych źrenicach zaczęły łzawić. Smok bił kolejne rekordy prędkości. Czkawka uśmiechnął się i wydał okrzyk radości czując wolność związaną z latanie. Szybko jednak zamknął usta, gdyż w jego jamie ustnej pojawił się gość. Natomiast Grzybek zaczął wydawać dźwięki jakby ktoś zarzynał go żywcem. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Twierdza - Godzina: 10.00 Stoik złapał się za głowę, która pulsowała bólem. Dzień Biadolenia zawsze był uciążliwy, ale tym razem Pleśniak przesadził. Gdy zaczął wspominać swego jakże wspaniałego Grzybka Stoik miał ochotę go ukatrupić. Zaczął żałować swej decyzji odnośnie Czkawki, bo nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego syn jest takim geniuszem zemsty. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa ? - Obóz Czkawki - Godzina: 13.00 Dłoń postaci dokładnie kreśliła linie. Projekt stawał się coraz bardziej dopracowany. Niespodziewanie ręka chłopca drgnęła i zamazała tym samym najtrudniejszą część schematu. Bohater gwałtownie chwycił kartkę i zgniótł ją. gniewnie. Po raz kolejny popełnił ten sam błąd. Chłopak chcąc zobaczyć jak radzą sobie Chuliganie zawołał smoka. Umiejscowił się wygodnie w siodle i wystartowali ciągle przyspieszając. Jeśliby ktoś by spojrzał w ich kierunku pomyślałby, że coś mu się przewidziało, gdyby nie dźwięk zawodzącej owcy. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Dom Astrid - Godzina: 21.33 Postać z owiniętymi ręcznikiem włosami otworzyła drzwi. Tam to zobaczyła Czkawkę wyglądającego przez okno, który usłyszawszy hałas odwrócił głowę. Jednak szybko ją opuścił zobaczywszy Astrid, która była owinięta ręcznikiem. > To... ten.. ja wyjdę - wydukał zawstydzony chłopak i wyminął zaskoczoną dziewczynę. Ich obojga twarze były zarumienioną, przez tą sytuację. Chłopak usiadł w kuchni dziewczyny i zaczął rozmyślać Myśli o projekcie tak go pochłonęły, że jego świadomość nie zarejestrowała przyjścia dziewczyny do kuchni. Dopiero, gdy poczuł przenikliwy ból w prawym ramieniu ocknął się. > Wybacz Astrid zamyśliłem się. - Czkawka spojrzał na wojowniczkę. Jej mokra jeszcze grzywka była przyklejona do czoła. > Gdzie Szczerbatek? - spytała wojowniczka nie widząc ich wspólnego kolegi, który najpewniej leżałby przy kominku wygrzewając się. > Został w lesie. Nie mogłem tak ryzykować. - na te słowa blondynka pokiwała zgodnie głową. Nastąpiła cisza, która była dość przyjazna. Po chwili zaczęli przybliżać swoje twarze do siebie. Gdy dzieliło je kilka centymetrów oboje zamknęli oczy rozkoszując się bliskością. Niespodziewanie zabrzmiało pukanie do drzwi domu. Zakochana para odsunęła głowy od siebie, mrucząc Kogo tutaj znowu niesie o tej porze. Chłopak ukrył się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, natomiast dziewczyna ruszyła do drzwi. Astrid otworzyła świerkowe drzwi i zobaczyła wodza. > Mogę wejść Astrid? - pytana zrobiła zezwalający gest i pokierowała Stoika do kuchni. Chłopak uważnie obserwował swego ojca, wiedząc, że ten nie przyszedł tylko na pogaduchy. W myślach jeźdźcach pojawiła się straszna myśl dotycząca celu wizyty. > Co u ciebie słychać Astrid? - wódz zapytał, gdy już usiadł naprzeciw dziewczyny. > Wszystko dobrze wodzu - odpowiedziała spokojnie w myślach rozważając wszystkie możliwe powody odwiedzin gościa. > Czy zastanawiałaś się nad przyszłością? - na te słowa blondynka odsunęła głowę zaskoczona. A więc o to chodzi zakochani pomyśleli w tym samym momencie. > Niezbyt wodzu. - te słowa były oczywistym kłamstwem, lecz nie dla Stoika. Każdego wieczora rozmyślała jak to będzie. Czy będzie razem z Czkawką czy też znajdzie kogoś innego? > W związku z ucieczką mojego syna postanowiłem ustanowić cię następcą. Co ty na to? - wódz przyjął wyczekującą pozycję. Astrid spodziewała się tego pytania, ale nie wiedziała co wybrać. Czy mówiąc tak urazi chłopaka? Obróciła głowę w jego stronę i zobaczyła jego wargi szepczące: tak. > Zgadzam się. - spokojnie odpowiedziała dziewczyna. > Wspaniale. Kandydaci są już w drodze… - ojciec Czkawki gadał jak najęty. > Jacy kandydaci?! - troche wkurzona dziewczyna zapytała w miarę opanowanym głosem, lecz z wyczuwalną nutą gniewu. > Oczywiście na twojego męża - odpowiedział zdziwiony mężczyzna postawą dziewczyny. Ta oparła dłonie na stole i wstała. Utkwiła wzrok w wodzu, którego oczy nie wytrzymały tego pojedynku. Cała postawa niebieskookiej emanowała gniewem. > Kto powiedział, że potrzebuję pomocy w znalezieniu chłopaka? - wysyczała wściekła następczyni. > Czyli masz już chłopaka? To świetnie. Kiedy mogę go poznać? - Stoik był niezwykle zadowolony. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i rzekła: > Dobrze go znasz wodzu.- zadowolona spojrzała w stronę swojego chłopaka i dodała - Podejdź kochanie. Wodzu czy poznajesz? - na te słowa skierowane do Czkawki, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się chytrze, a Stoik na widok syna stracił przytomność. Para odwróciła się do siebie i ponownie przybliżyła swe twarze do siebie. I wargi spotkały się w głębokim, aczkolwiek krótkim pocałunku. > Choćmy kochanie. - powiedziała dziewczyna i zgodnie zamknęli drzwi do budynku. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Las Wschodni Godzina: 22.02 Para trzymając się za ręce spacerowała po lesie. Oboje napawali się bliskością swojej ukochanej osoby. Szczerbatek natomiast postanowił wywinąć mały żart dla Astrid. Dla Czkawki nie mógł go zrobić, bo przez ich silną więź chłopak potrafił wyczuwać pozycję smoka. Gdy zakochani przechodzili obok grupy skał usłyszeli hałas. Oboje odwrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Wtedy to zza skał wyszli sąsiedzi Berk - Łupieżcy. Pięciu przeciwników pewniej chwyciło swe topory bądź miecze i ruszyli na parę pewni zwycięstwa. Niestety w tym momencie dziewczyna pożałowała, że nie wzięła swego topora. Brunet widząc to jak i wroga z przewagą liczebną odepchnął ją za siebie i wyciągnął swój miecz, jednak nie przycisnął przycisku. Napastnicy widząc tylko wątłego chłopca z krótkim mieczem wzięli go za niezwykle łatwego przeciwnika. Jednocześnie ruszyli na zielonookiego uderzając z góry. Atakowany wykonał unik: zrobił krok w tył, lecz to wystarczyło, ażeby bronie wroga uderzyły o ziemię, a nie w syna wodza. Czkawka wyprowadził atak z prawej niemalże raniąc jednego wroga, który był nieco zszokowany sytuacją, ale zdążył uciec przed ostrzem miecza. Jednakże stracił równowagę i upadł. Jego kompani otrząsnęli się z zaskoczenia i widząc kolegę zagrożonego ruszyli na bruneta. Ten wyjął drugi miecz i stanął w pozie defensywnej. W momencie ataku postąpił krok naprzód wymijając takowyż. Tym samym został otoczony, lecz jego wrogowie nie mogli wykonywać szerokich łuków przy uderzeniu, co sprzyjało brunetowi. Ruszył na jednego przeciwnika: chłopak prawym mieczem uderzył w miecz wroga, który nie spodziewał się ataku chłopca, który powinien być “przytłoczony” przewagą liczebną. Nie zdążył unieść nawet miecza, który odbity uderzył o ziemię, bo chłopak wykonał półpiruet i zgasił wroga uderzeniem głowni w potylicę. Od razu wykonał fikołka i wyminął jednocześnie atak pozostałych nieprzyjaciół. Wstał i bez odwracania się bezbłędnie wykonał zasłonę, która powstrzymała wrogi miecz przed rozcięciem jego tułowia. Wykonał drobną paradę i odskoczył unikając potężnego uderzenia toporem. W tym momencie zapalił oba miecze i natarł na swych wrogów. Pierwszy w kolejce był topornik - Czkawka wykonał zwód lewym mieczem markując uderzenie w bok posiadacza siekiery. Ten wykonał zasłonę i tym samym nie zablokował drugiego miecza, który rozciął mu łydkę. Brunet natychmiast wykonał salto ponad głową nieprzyjaciela, który to zamierzał nadziać go na swe ostrze. W zamian brunet mu sprzedał uderzenie w skroń W międzyczasie wrócił Szczerbatek, który użyczył nieco siły swemu przyjacielowi. Nie mógł się wychylać i ryzykować zdemaskowania, a Czkawka sobie radził, więc nie było potrzeby interwencji Tutaj to następuje nawiązanie do “Spirit Animals”. Przeczytaj, bo polecam 2 pierwsze tomy, bo więcej “nie dorwałem”. Pozostało dwóch mieczników. Czkawka związał obu przeciwników walką. Dzięki pomocy Nocnej Furii bezproblemowo wyczuwał intencje wrogów. Prawy miecz zatoczył łuk i uderzył w miecz wroga z siłą, która cisnęła go kilka metrów dalej. Dzięki Ci Szczerbatku! pomyślał chłopak i skupił się na drugim wrogu. Oba ostrza równolegle uderzyły po skosie. Jego wróg sparował atak i wykonał kontruderzenie. Czkawka sparował atak jednym ostrzem i jednocześnie wykonał półpiruet w lewo, więc prawe ostrze uderzyło w zbroję wroga. Brunet był zaskoczony, że komuś chciało się ją taszczyć przez taki kawałek lasu, ale nie dał tego wykorzystać. Stanął w pozycji szermierczej, tyle, że bronie trzymał jedna ponad drugą z boku. Jego wróg wykonał pchnięcie, lecz Czkawka wykonał obrót jednocześnie odbijając broń wroga. Ten zatoczył się, gdyż nie spotkał oporu, co wykorzystał brunet uderzając wroga w potylicę. W tym czasie dla Astrid opadła szczęka. Co prawda rozbroiła i ogłuszyła pierwszą ofiarę zielonookiego, ale później nie wiedziała co robić. Szkoliła się w walce jeden na jednego, a nie jeden na czterech czy pięciu. To przekraczało jej wyobrażenie, które w przyszłości zmieni się ale spojler. Czkawka uspokoił się. Powoli opuszczały go wyostrzone zmysły, jak i nienaturalne zdolności fizyczne. Spojrzał spokojnie na dziewczynę, jednocześnie składając miecze i je chowając w uchwytach ukrytych pod kamizelką. > To idziemy? - zapytał chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Dedykuję ten next dla Domisi2003, za zatrzymanie mnie na wiki i jak zwykle dobre słowo :) Para szła spokojnie przez las. Po dłuższej chwili Astrid zadała pytanie, które ją nurtowało: > Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak walczyć? - Czkawka jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na to wypowiedź blondynki, gdyż pochłonęły go dogłębne przemyślenia. No bo po jakiego grzyba Łupieżcy mieliby czaić się w lesie na Berk? Dopiero znajomy ból w lewym ramieniu przywróciło bruneta do rzeczywistości. > Wybacz Astrid. Zamyśliłem się. - chłopak odpowiedział domyślnie kojarząc fakty, które mogły skłonić jego dziewczynę do uderzenia go. > Powtórzę pytanie Czkawka, ale słuchaj. - powiedziała to spokojnie, ale z wyczuwalną nutą rozkazu. > Tak? - chłopak zagadnął blondynkę jednocześnie rozglądając się na boki. Bywał w tym miejscu już wiele razy, ale z Astrid okolica wydawała się piękniejsza, bardziej niesamowita. > Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak walczyć? - dziewczę powtórzyło pytanie. > W lesie. - zielonooki jednak po chwili sprecyzował - Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. - co zaskoczyło dziewczynę, bo jak można stać się tak dobrym trenując samemu? > Ufasz mi? - pytanie zadał brunet po dłuższej chwili milczenia. > Oczywiście. - natychmiast odpowiedziała blondynka. > Zamknij oczy. - Astrid drgnęła niespodziewanie słysząc głos chłopaka tuż obok ucha. Jego bliskość pobudziła jej serce do szybszego bicia. Poczuła jego dłonie silne, lecz również delikatne na jej talii. Delikatnie dał jej znak by ruszyła do przodu. Szli tak kilka minut skupieni na przejściu bez pomyłek, by nikt nie wywinął orła. Jednocześnie napawali się swoją bliskością. Gdy dotarli do celu Czkawka szepnął do ucha Astrid: > Otwórz oczy. - Oto jej oczom ukazał się wyjątkowy widok. Polanka otoczona krzewami i drzewami iglastymi. Na środku niej było widoczne oczko wodne, w którym pomimo późnej pory dało się słyszeć pluski żyjących tam ryb. Na niemal całej przestrzeni rósł wrzos, który miał niesamowity kolor dzięki księżycowi. Blondynka zaniemówiła widząc tak niesamowity pejzaż. Po chwili się okazało, że nad zbiornikiem wodnym były rozłożone koce. Dziewczyna spojrzała pytająco na chłopaka. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Położyli się na wyznaczonej przestrzeni. Brunet otoczył ramieniem blondynkę i po chwili przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Pomimo zimy noc ta nie była, aż tak zimna, gdyż najwyraźniej zbliżała się wiosna. Wojowniczka położyła głowę na piersi Czkawki. Słysząc jego bicie serca i czując jego bliskość natychmiast usnęła. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Twierdza - Godzina: 8.03 Domisia2003 wiesz co? Serio! > Albo my wykończymy je, albo one nas. Mam nowy plan odnalezienie Smoczego Leża. Musimy tylko złapać jakiegoś.... > To nie będzie konieczne. - przerwał dla rudowłosego Pyskacz - bo mam jednego! - ta oto informacja pobudziła wikingów. > Jaki gatunek? - Stoik zapytał swego przyjaciela szeptem. > Śmiertnik - odpowiedział jednonogi > Świetnie - zripostował brodacz. > Przygotować statki! - zakrzyknął wódz, a rozentuzjowany tłum ruszył do portu. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Polana Wrzosowa - Godzina: 14.44 > Czkawka obudź się! - krzyknęła przerażona blondynka potrząsając ramieniem chłopaka. Ten otworzył je natychmiast gotów do walki, lecz widząc tylko Astrid uspokoił się. > Co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony. Dziewczyna musiała postać chwilę, aby uspokoić oddech. > Twój ojciec wypłyną.. ze smokiem… znaleźć Leże - wydyszała dziewczyna. Dla chłopaka oczy wyszły z orbit. > Co planujesz zrobić? - zapytała dziewczyna. > To co powinienem. - odpowiedział Czkawka ze zawziętą miną. Pół godziny później Czkawka przytroczył torbę do siodła. Odwrócił się w stronę Astrid, w której > Obiecaj mi, że wrócisz. - dziewczyna bardzo się martwiła o bezpieczeństwo swojego chłopaka, który postanowił wspomóc wikingów > Dla ciebie wszystko m’lady. - na te słowa pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. Dosiadł Szczerbatka i rozłożył ogon. > Dam radę Astrid nie martw się. - powiedział chłopak i dał znak smokowi by startował. Nocna Furia napięła mięśnie i już po chwili lecieli po zwycięstwo. Otaczał ich niemalże bezkres wód. Szczerbatek leciał normalnym tempem, nie śpiesząc się. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciel wiedział, że to najlepsza opcja. Niestety powoli zbliżał się już wieczór, gdyż dni były nadal krótkie pomimo ocieplenia. Towarzysze wylądowali na brzegu nieznanej im wyspy. Nie mogli rozpalić ogniska, więc Czkawka musiał się zadowolić sucharami i wędzoną baraniną. Natomiast Szczerbatek złowił sobie co nieco ryb. Jedli spokojnie, lecz wciąż czujnie. Pomimo jutrzejszej walki wiedzieli, że muszą wystawić warty. > Dobra Szczerbata Mordko. Ja biorę pierwszą wartę. - smok pokiwał głową, ze zrozumieniem i zwinął się w kłębek. Po chwili jego oddech się uspokoił, co było oznaką dla jeźdźca, że jego kolega śpi. Nieco oddalił się od smoka i przysiadł za skałką. Czujnie patrolował teren. Jednak nic niezwykłego się nie wydarzyło. Warta się zmieniła dwa razy i to Czkawka witał poranek. Rosa osadziła się na trawie i krzakach. Słońce świeciło jednocześnie dając przyjemne ciepło. Smok obudził się, więc spałaszowali spokojnie skromne śniadanie. Następnie usunęli oznaki swojej obecności i wyruszyli. Perspektywa Narratora - Ocean: Dystans do celu: 2,5km - Godzina: 10.23 Przyjaciele słyszeli odgłosy walki. Delikatnie przyspieszyli, lecz nie zbyt mocno. Chcieli oszczędzić jak najwięcej sił na Zieloną Śmierć. Gdy już przybliżyli się na tyle, że mgła delikatnie opadła Czkawka zobaczył płonącą flotę Berk. Ludzie najwidoczniej ewakuowali się na drugą stronę wyspy. Katapulty były zniszczone doszczętnie. Dwóch ludzi irytowało smoka, by najwidoczniej zyskać odrobinę czasu > Tutaj! > Nie tutaj! - chłopiec rozpoznał głosy swego ojca oraz Pyskacza. Razem ze smokiem przyspieszyli. Gdy zobaczyli, że smok unosi się, aby chuchnąć na wikingów ogniem Szczerbatek wydał charakterystyczny odgłos Nocnej Furii. Olbrzym odruchowo odwrócił się w stronę nowo przybyłych, co skutkowało poczęstowaniem się pociskiem wroga prosto w skroń. Uderzenie nieco zamroczyło bestię, lecz ta widząc przyjaciół zawracających i osiągających maksymalną prędkość, nienaturalnie szybko zionęła ogniem w stronę Czkawki. Ci o dziwo spodziewając się tego wykonali korkociąg i znaleźli się tuż obok strumienia ognia. Szczerbatek nie czekając na sygnał wystrzelił potężny pocisk w otwór gębowy wroga. Ten widząc pocisk niestety odruchowo uniósł nieznacznie głowę i uderzenie tylko drasnęło smoka szyję. Jednak wywołało ból i tym samym wściekłość, a widząc swego przeciwnika zmierzających w jej stronę ponownie zaczęła machać skrzydłami. Powoli uniosła swoje wielkie ciało i ruszyła w pościgu. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem lecieli slalomem pomiędzy cyplami co utrudniało ich wrogowi trafienie ich. Niestety gdy takowe skałki się skończyły, przyjaciele zmienili kierunek lotu niemalże prosto w górę. Plan polegał na ukryciu się w ciemnych chmurach i atakować z zaskoczenia. Niestety taki lot skutkował podatnością na trafienie, co skrupulatnie wykorzystała smoczyca. Kolejne ataki spowolniły przyjaciół, którzy zrozumieli, że nie zdążą dotrzeć do bezpiecznej przystani. Kiedy mijali kolejną falę ognia, w głowie chłopaka zaświtał nowy szalony, lecz i genialny pomysł. Czkawka niemal całkowicie złożył lotkę Szczerbatka. Ten również tak postąpił ze swoją i niemal natychmiast zaczęli obniżać pułap. Przybrali jak najbardziej opływowy kształt, aby spadać jak najszybciej. Smoczyca “deptała im po ogonie”. Chłopak słysząc jak wróg szykuje się do strzału dał znak dla przyjaciela i zaczęli powoli zwalniać. Zielona Śmierć już miała strzelać, gdy Szczerbatek wpadł w korkociąg. Bezustanne delikatne modyfikacje powierzchni lotki spowodowały, że przyjaciele lecieli wykonując obroty, lecz nie w lini prostej, a to utrudniało trafienie jak i zdezorientowało smoczycę, gdyż ruchy owej dwójki były nieregularne. Czkawka bez przerwy zmieniał nieco kąt opadania co zmniejszało szybkość spadania. W pewnym momencie smok rozłożył skrzydła jak i lotkę. Kierunek lotu gwałtownie się zmienił. Teraz lecieli niemal równolegle wobec terenu poniżej. Smoczyca próbowała powtórzyć manewr jej wrogów, lecz ze względu na jej masę (Energia kinetyczna = (m *v *v) /2) oraz obecną szybkość po rozłożeniu skrzydeł można było usłyszeć trzask pękniętych obojczyków (W tym momencie uznałem, że smoki mają nieco podobną budowę anatomiczną do ptaków. Chodzi o usprawnienia pozwalające im latanie). Zielona Śmierć uderzyła w ziemię. Niestety tuż przed zgonem uderzyła przyjaciół z ich lewej strony. Układ sterowania nie wytrzymał i zwolnił linki sterujące ogonem. Czkawka natomiast poczuł niewyobrażalny ból roztrzaskanej kości piszczelowej i strzałkowej, których ostre kawałki pocięły mięśnie i skórę. Chłopak stracił przytomność, a Szczerbatek przybierał się do lądowania awaryjnego. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Pokój Czkawki - 4 dni później Chłopak otworzył ostrożnie oczy. Miał przed sobą rozmazany obraz drewnianego sufitu. Poruszył co nieco suchymi ustami. Czkawka czuł, że ma strasznie napiętą lewą nogę, której nie dał rady rozluźnić. Ból był ogromny. Brunet ostatkami sił odkrył koc, który go okrywał. Tam to zobaczył, a raczej nie zobaczył swojej lewej nogi. Łzy napłynęły do oczu młodzieńca, który schował swoją twarz w poduszce. Po raz pierwszy raz w swoim życiu poddał się. Rozdział 8 - W poszukiwaniu zrozumienia Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Centrum Wioski - Godzina: 10.32 Młoda dziewczyna szła spokojnie przez wioskę. Jej warkocz spoczywał na plecach. Jej kroki były równe i nie pośpieszne. Nikt nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na jej postać po za jednym młodzieńcem. > Witaj piękna! - Sączysmark opierał się jednym ramieniem o pobliski dom. Blondynka już nieco wkurzona obróciła się w stronę wielbiciela. Kiedyś chłopak by już spotkał ziemię twarzą w twarz, ale dzięki Czkawce stała się nieco bardziej opanowana. > Nie możesz normalnie się przywitać? - zapytała retorycznie, na co młody Jorgenson odpowiedział, gdyż niestety nie grzeszył inteligencją. > Normalnie? > Tak. Po prostu cześć. Zrozum, że nigdy nie będziemy razem. - odpowiedziała nieco wkurzona co powinno powiedzieć Smarku, że powinien odpuścić. > Nigdy nie mów nigdy - powiedział uśmiechnięty młodzieniec i puścił do niej oczko. Miarka się przebrała i dziewczyna uderzyła zalotnika w brzuch, a następnie hakiem pod brodę. Zaatakowany stracił przytomność, natomiast dziewczynie ulżyło i ruszyła w stronę domu bruneta. Perspektywa Narratora - Smocze Sanktuarium - Godzina: 11.00 Kobieta spacerowała we wnętrzu ogromnego igloo. W lewej ręce trzymała laskę, dzięki, której mogła rozkazywać smokom jak i Alphie. Oszołomostrach siedział sobie spokojnie w sadzawce. Młode smoki bawiły się niedaleko. Valka uśmiechnęła się widząc jak te małe smoczki się ganiały. Wtem jej uśmiech znikł, gdy przypomniała sobie o swoim synu. Chyba polecę na smoczą wyspę. Trzeba sprawdzić co tam się działo Jak pomyślała tak też zrobiła. Zawołała Chmuroskoka i wyruszyła. Troszkę później Kobieta zeskoczyła ze smoka widząc pobojowisko na wyspie. W centrum widać było nie poruszającą smoczyce, natomiast na brzegu roiło się od zniszczonych statków Wandali, co zaskoczyło Valkę. Podeszła do Zielonej Śmierci i sprawdziła jej stan. Zasmuciła się kiedy okazało się, że nie żyje. Wtem zobaczyła niedaleko notatnik oprawiony skórę z jaka. Gdy otworzyła pierwszą stronę zobaczyła podpis: Czkawka Haddock III Notatnik/Pamiętnik jedna z wielu stron Czym jest zrozumienie? I na czym polega różnica pomiędzy nim, a akceptacją? Nigdy chyba ich nie zaznałem do czasu lepszego poznania Astrid. Jedynie ona w całej wiosce akceptuje mnie jakim jestem. Pytanie brzmi czy mnie rozumie? Staram się dać jej poznać, ale niektóre części mej świadomości nie potrafiłem jej ukazać. Na przykład moja tęsknota za mamą. Od czasu poznania Szczerbatka zrozumiałem, że wcale nie musiała zginąć. Właśnie Szczerbata Mordka. Jedna z ostatnich z gatunku Nocna Furia. Jest ukryta w lesie. On chyba jest jedyną istotą, prócz Astrid, która czuje do mnie pozytywne uczucia. Z nim łączy mnie ta niesamowita więź. Czuje co on czuje, a on co ja. Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało, jak to działa Kawałek dalej Głupcy - jedyne co mogę powiedzieć o swoim ojcu i jego towarzyszach. Jak się okazało jednak mnie nie posłuchali i popłynęli ze smokiem szukać Leża. Niestety muszę im pomóc. Obiecałem dla Astrid, że wrócę cały, ale w to wątpię. Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj mamy. Sądzę, że mogłaby mi coś podpowiedzieć. Perspektywa Narratora - Smocza Wyspa Valka poczuła smutek, gdyż wiedziała, że zawiodła syna. Spojrzała na martwą smoczycę. Poczuła gniew. Pożałują, że zabili smoka.Oj pożałują pomyślała. Nie wiedziała jednak, że Czkawka może ją powstrzymać. Dosiadła smoka i ruszyła w stronę domu. Perspektywa Narratora - Pokój Czkawki - Ten sam czas Chłopak usłyszał kroki na schodach. Były one ostrożne i ciche, jakby ktoś nie chciał go budzić, albo zaalarmować jego ojca. Pewnie to Astrid! - pomyślał. Szybko otarł łzy z twarzy. Położył się normalnie na łóżku. Oczu nie zamknął, bo wiedział, że z niego aktor równie dobry jak kłamca - okropnie słaby. Kątem okiem zobaczył otwierające się drzwi. W nich to stanęła jego dziewczyna. Jej błękitne oczy zabłysły, gdy zobaczyła, że brunet się ocknął. Szybko podeszła do łóżka i chwyciła dłoń Czkawki. Miała coś powiedzieć, ale zobaczyła zaczerwienione oczy chłopaka. Oby nie zauważyła… - powtarzał w myślach Haddock, ale bondynka zadała już pytanie, którego tak się obawiał. > Czy ty płakałeś? - spokojny głos dziewczyny, wywołał panikę u jej rozmówcy. > Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - próbował grać na czas, ale coś nie wyszło. > Czemu płakałeś? - zapytała dziewczyna. Ten nie mając innego wyjścia powiedział prawdę. > Boli mnie noga. - zdziwił tym błękitnooką. > Przecież w nogę nie uderzył… - odpowiadała, gdy przerwał jej cichy głos jeźdźca. > Boli mnie ta utracona część… - pełne bólu słowa zszokowały ją, ale szybko się ogarnęła i przytuliła rannego. Ten czując jej bliskość uspokajał się powoli. Niestety ból nie malał. Astrid odsunęła się trochę i uderzyła lekko bruneta w ramię. > Za to, że nie wróciłeś cały… - chłopak przewrócił oczami, znudzony oczekując drugiej części - a to za całą resztę - poczuł jej delikatne usta na swoich. Jej dłoń powędrowała na jego kark przyciągając go bliżej i pogłębiając ten stęskniony pocałunek. Delektowali się chwilą. Chłopak przeciągnął dziewczynę bliżej, obejmując ją w talii. Chwilowo nawet zapomniał o bólu dzięki swojej drugiej połówce. Wtem usłyszeli skrzypienie jednego ze schodków. Zakochani się momentalnie oddalili od siebie. Jednak wciąż czuli to ciepło rozchodzące się po ich ciele. Ciężkie kroki zabrzmiały tuż przed drzwiami, które się otworzyły, a w nich pojawił się Stoik. Wyglądał na nieco zestresowanego? Zaskoczyło to nieco chłopaka, lecz ten widząc, że jego ojciec nie wie jak zacząć sam zaczął. > Cześć tato. - było to nieco słabe zaczęcie rozmowy, ale na inne nie miał pomysłu. > Emm synu… ja przepraszam…, że cię nie posłuchałem. Eghem… Ja powinienem pomyśleć, że nie bez powodu… odradzasz nam tą wyprawę. - wódz nieco jąkał się przepraszając swego syna. > Nic się nie stało tato - Niezłe kłamstwo brawo. - swoją wypowiedź skomentował sarkastycznie w myślach. > Ale synu… ty straciłeś nogę. - Stoik zdawał się być nieco zaskoczony postawą yna odnośnie kalectwa, które go dotknęło. - Wiem, że byłem złym ojcem, ale postaram się to naprawić. > Nic się nie stało tato. Możesz być spokojny. - Czkawka chciał jak najszybciej odprawić ojca, który nie był świadomy obecności dziewczyny, która leżała na podłodze z drugiej strony łóżka. > To ten.. ja muszę iść. Obowiązki wzywają - Stoik niemal wybiegł z pokoju chłopca. > Tego się nie spodziewałem - mruknął jeździec, na co Astrid parsknęła śmiechem. Rozdział 9 - Co dalej? Witajcie moi drodzy czytelnicy. Oto dość długi next. Jednakże powoli dochodzimy do końca JWS. Pytań do was mam kilka: Czy dalszą część historii chcecie? Jeśli tak to czy tutaj czy nowe opowiadanie? Czy też, sam nie wierzę, że pytam, chcecie opowiadanie z czasów współczesnych. Pozdrawiam każdego, kto tutaj wszedł i mam nadzieję, że dotychczas podobało. Pozdrowienia dla: #Domisia2003 #Czarciousta (choć jej nie ma) #ErielVanya #Kaczka11$$ #XDragonRacerX #i wszystkich innych. Do przeczytania :) Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Godzina: 12.21 Chłopak otworzył drzwi. Czuł się już znacznie lepiej, głównie dzięki Astrid, która odwiedzała go potajemnie. Były ku temu dwa powody: jego ojciec oraz nasi rówieśnicy. Stoik od razu by ich wypytał o ich związek, a pozostali z ich rocznika by nie dali im spokoju. > O patrzcie Czkawka! - tego typu krzyki słychać było w całej wiosce. Zaraz zbiegł się tłumek otaczający bruneta. Jego proteza odbijała promienie słoneczne. Niebo było wyjątkowe czyste jak na tą porę roku. > Okazuje się, że brakowało nam trochę tego. - wódz wskazał Czkawkę. > Ale właśnie wskazałeś mnie całego… - chłopak odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się widząc swego ojca kiwającego głową. Niespodziewanie rozległy się krzyki znaczące mniej więcej: > Nocna Furia! Kryć się! - Szczerbatek wskakiwał na przechodni, szczęśliwy, że jego przyjaciel jest już na nogach. > Witaj w domu. - usłyszał głos Pyskacza, który wręczył mu nowy ogon, siodło i uprząż. Nocna Furia mruknęła cicho, ale Czkawka świetnie zrozumiał przyjaciela. Nałożył prezent na smoka i wsiadł. Rozłożył lotkę i krzyknął: > Wracam wieczorem. - wzbili się do lotu i ruszyli na północ. Gdy upewnili się, że nikt ich nie widzi zawrócili. Nad wioską, która zebrana była najwidoczniej w twierdzy, Nocna Furia zawisła. Dało się słyszeć zgrzyt metalu i smok spadał z zawrotną prędkością w stronę domu blondynki. Po chwili dźwięk napiętej błony rozległ się ponad osadą, a Szczerbatek wleciał do pokoju dziewczyny przez otwarte okno. > Panienka leci? - zapytał Czkawka swoją dziewczynę wyciągając rękę w jej stronę, by pomóc dosiąść smoka. > Oczywiście. - dało się słyszeć odpowiedź Astrid, która chwyciła jego dłoń. Oboje byli uśmiechnięci, a smok dzielił ich radość. Po chwili lecieli ponad bezkresnym oceanem. Pogoda dopisywała, więc lot był niezwykle lekki. Blondynka wtuliła się w plecy jeźdźca. Ten czując jej bliskość rozpromienił się. Powoli zbliżali się do celu, a mianowicie wyspy odkrytej niedawno przez bruneta. Była ona równinna poprzecinana rzekami. Kilka młodo wyglądających lasków było rozrzuconych na różnych krańcach wyspy. Niedaleko jednego znajdowało się oczko wodne i to one było celem podróży. Szczerbatek wylądował tuż obok niego. Po zejściu ze smoka para rozejrzała się sycąc się widokiem. Oboje wiedzieli co będą tutaj robić. Wiem, że krótki ten next, ale innego nie mam, bo wena tymczasowo nie dopisuje. Postaram się coś dopisać w następnym tygodniu. Pozdrawiam :). Zapowiadam, że niezadługo rozpoczne pisanie "odcinków" pierwszych dwóch sezonów. Później napiszę Dragons: Race to the Edge Remastered. Trzymajcie się. Powoli zbliżał się zmierzch. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi rozjaśniając niebo pomarańczową poświatą. Chłopak napełnił bukłaki wodą, natomiast dziewczyna nabiła ryby na patyki. > Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zobaczę cię gotującą. - powiedział uśmiechnięty Czkawka po wejściu do obozu. > Naprawdę zabawne… - mruknęła Astrid skupiona na opiekaniu ryby. Drgnęła czując dłonie chłopaka na jej ramionach. Przez jej gwałtowny ruch jej dorsz przypalił się co nieco. > Jesteś za bardzo spięta. Spokojnie. - dłonie bruneta zaczęły wykonywać masaż, na celu uspokojenie blondynki. Po chwili rozluźniła się, a Czkawka wręczył jej nową rybę. > Teraz dobrze ci pójdzie. - Nabiła rybkę na patyk i ponownie rozpoczęła proces opiekania. Co chwilę spoglądała na bruneta, który zawsze przesyłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech. Nieustannie sprawdzała stan upieczenia rybki. Po pewnym czasie stwierdziła, że danie gotowe jest do spożytku. Od Czkawki pobrała drewniany talerz i umiejscowiła na nim dorsza. Gdy podniosła wzrok, zobaczyła swojego chłopaka, który już jadł swoją rybę i poszła w jego ślady. Następnie razem udali się na plażę. Szli wzdłuż niej sycąc się jej urzekającym widokiem jak i obecnością swej miłości. Niestety cały romantyzm uciekł przez obietnicę bruneta. Po tym krótkim spacerku spakowali swoje manatki i wylecieli do domu. Tam też Astrid została odstawiona do pokoju z buziakiem na dobranoc od Czkawki. Ten ruszył do swego domu, by iść na spoczynek. Niestety nie był on mu dany, bo gdy otworzył drzwi usłyszał głos ojca. > Siadaj Czkawka musimy porozmawiać. - ton wypowiedzi mówił, że nie ma ucieczki. Tak więc usiadł przy stole naprzeciw ojca snując domysły o co może chodzić. Jednocześnie zauważył, że domowi przydałyby się porządki, bo kurz zalegał na półkach, a stan podłogi pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. > Od jutra zaczynasz prowadzić zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii - głos wodza błyskawicznie wyrwał Czkawkę z zamyśleń. > A kogo i czego mam tam uczyć? - zapytał modląc się w myślach by się mylił. > Na arenie swoich rówieśników. > A z jakiej to racji to ja mam ich uczyć? Całe życie się ze mnie wyśmiewali i traktowali jak śmiecia, a teraz mam ich uczyć? Nie ma mowy! - stopniowo zwiększał głośność, aż dotarł do krzyku. - Stoik jednak zachował stoicki spokój i odrzekł: > A Astrid? > Co ona? - chłopak nie zrozumiał o co chodzi ojcu. > Ją byś nauczył? - zapytał wódz podstępnie. > Oczywiście! - odrzekł od razu i wtedy to zrozumiał swój błąd. > Zaczekaj! - głos rudowłosego ponownie nie pozostawiał wątpliwości. Po kilkunastu minutach Stoik wrócił razem z towarzyszką. Od razu poszedł do swojego pokoju, a Czkawka musiał stanąć w konfrontacji z Astrid Hofferson. Niestety krótki next, ale tylko dałem radę wycisnąć z siebie. Postaram się coś wstawić w tygodniu, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Zapowiadam powolny upadek hiccstrid. Jak chcecie mnie zamordować dajcie znać :). Rozdział 10 Odcinek 1: Jak się prowadzi zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii? Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Arena / Smocza Akademia Godzina: 7.56 Czkawka spokojnie wszedł do budowli. Jego uczniowie jeszcze nie nadeszli, pomimo faktu, że za chwilę miały zacząć zajęcia. Szczerbatek położył się niedaleko jaskiń, które służyły jako mieszkania dla uwięzionych smoków. Chłopak natomiast spokojnie przesunął dźwignię. Drzwi niemal natychmiast się otwarły po zwolnieniu zabezpieczeń. Śmiertnik Zębacz rozłożył skrzydła i wydał ryk bojowy. Brunet jednak stał spokojnie. Wtem dziki zauważył młodzieńca. Miał go zaatakować, lecz od razu się uspokoił. Czkawka natomiast uśmiechnął się i schował smoczymiętkę do kieszeni. Kolejny był Gronkiel, który od razu zaszarżował na jeźdźca. Atakowany wykonał unik i niczym przez kozła przeskoczył smoka. Odwrócił się i zapalił miecz. Gad wylądował i wodził wzrokiem za ostrzem. Zielonooki spokojnie do niego podszedł i wystawił rękę. Po chwili poczuł na niej smoczą skórę i okrzyki podobne w kontencie do: “Ekstra”. Po upływie kilku kolejnych minut Czkawka oswoił wszystkie smoki na arenie. Następnie udał się w stronę swych uczniów. > Powodzenia. - powiedział i zamknął wrota do Smoczej Akademii zostawiając rówieśników razem ze swymi przyszłymi przyjaciółmi. Zadowolony dosiadł Szczerbatka i ruszył w stronę plaży. Wytresowany Straszliwiec Straszliwy leciał uporczywie za nimi pomimo drastycznej różnicy prędkości. Chłopak dał znak przyjacielowi, aby zwolnił. Mały smoczek wylądował na ramieniu bruneta. > Witaj Ostrostrzale. - rzekł do smoczka. Szczerbata Mordka przyśpieszyła, a młodzieniec pochylił się w siodle jednocześnie uważając by ich nowy kolega nie spadł. Perspektywa Narratora - Wyspa Berk - Wschodnia Plaża Godzina: 9.32 Czkawka przyglądał się Straszliwcowi. Jednocześnie przesypywał piasek przez rękę. Palcem wskazał miejsce metr dalej, a smoczek posłusznie tam poszedł. Na to Czkawka wywaliło oczy na wierzch. Przywołał Nocną Furię i razem ruszyli do kuźni. Po wejściu do budynku uderzyło ich gorąco bijące od pieca. Pogadał z Pyskaczem prosząc go o przygotowanie specyficznej mieszanki skał. Chłopak mianowicie rozpracował receptę na Gronkielowe Żelazo w czasie pobytu na emigracji. Podziękował Gburowi i ruszył do Akademii, żeby zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. Po dotarciu na miejsce omal nie padł ze śmiechu widząc Sączysmarka próbującego ugasić płonące gatki, Śledzika chowającego się za Astrid i bliźniaki udające trupy. Otworzył bramę i powiedział: > Świetnie sobie radzicie! - z uśmiechem wszedł do budynku starając nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jego dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze złością. > Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś zostawiając tutaj sam na sam ze smokami co?! - wykrzyczała wściekła. Miała go uderzyć w ramię, lecz tuż przed nią wbił się kolec Śmiertnika. > Nie radzę - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - I uspokój się. One by was nie skrzywdzą o ile wy nie zaatakujecie ich. A ty - tu wskazał na Gronkla - chodź ze mną. A wam życzę powodzenia! - te słowa skierował do rówieśników i ponownie zamknął bramę areny. Razem ze smokiem ruszyli do kuźni. Tam to Czkawka pokazał Pyskaczowi jak wytwarzać nowy stop metali, którego właściwości zachwyciły weterana. Jednocześnie zaczął wykuwać malutkie rurki, przez które miał przesypywać się piasek. Kolejne przewody o różnej szerokości światła podłączał do wspólnych zbiorniczków z drobnym piachem. Wszystko ukrył pod obudową, którą pomalował na czarno. Odłożył laskę, dosiadł Szczerbatka i z Gronklem wyruszył do Akademii. Tam to zauważył coś dziwnego, a mianowicie brak uczniów jak i smoków. Otworzył powoli bramę rozglądając się uważnie. Wykonał szybki obrót do tyłu wraz z krokiem w tym samym kierunku tym samym unikając zasadzki. Szybko dobył broni gotów do starcia z Astrid? Pozostali rówieśnicy również wyszli z ukrycia z bronią w ręku. Brunet zapalił oba miecze i zaczął powoli się obracać gotów do obrony. > Nie powinieneś był nas zamykać ze smokami Czkawka. - powiedziała niebieskooka jednocześnie dając znak ręką. Kolec leciał prosto w jego zdrową nogę, lecz on zdążył zareagować i zablokował pocisk mieczem. Na to jego wrogowie wywalili oczy na wierzch, a on zaszarżował na Sączysmarka. Wykonał zwód lewym mieczem i szybko zaatakował prawym ostrzem łamiąc nogę przeciwnika. Od razu odskoczył unikając ataku bliźniaków. Szybko jednak ruszył na nich. Wpadł między nich wiążąc ich miecze swoimi. Przekręcił nadgarstki by płomienie miecza liznęły ich dłonie. Ci czując przeraźliwy ból, krzyknęli i wypuścili broń. Szybkie uderzenie głowniami w ich głowy spowodowało utratę przytomności Thorstonów. Śledzik uciekł, natomiast Astrid stała dalej w bojowej pozycji. Powoli dochodził wieczór, więc na arenie zrobił się półmrok, co było sprzyjające dla młodzieńca. Zgasił miecze i usunął się w cień W międzyczasie w Smoczym Sanktuarium Valka przygotowywała się do ataku. Postanowiła wykorzystać te same gatunki co były w okolicach Berk by nie budzić niczyich podejrzeń. Jednocześnie wybierała jakie budynki obrać za cel, poza tym oczywistym. Wybrała mieszkania prześladowców swego syna, by pokazać im, że nie powinni byli tego robić. Wzięła swój kij i ruszyła razem z przyjaciółmi na Berk. Z powrotem w Akademii Dziewczyna trzymała topór gotowy do obrony i obracała się wokół własnej osi gotowa do obrony. Niespodziewanie poczuła jak jej topór wyślizguje się z jej dłoni i ląduje na ziemi kilka metrów dalej. Chłopak wyszedł z cienie ujawniając swoją pozycję. Wtem zadął róg wzywający do obrony wyspy. Drodzy czytelnicy! Zgadujcie co się stanie i wiedzcie, że po wbiciu 105 komentarzy osoba, która będzie najbliżej odpowiedzi dostanie dedyk. Pozdrawiam :) Powoli dochodzimy do końca konkursu. Jeszcze dwa komentarze i będzie next. Eragon Hiccup dzięki za radę. Piszę tu, bo bym wbił komentarza. Pasjonat HTTYD 4.35 2/12/2018 Najbliżej odpowiedzi był Eragon Hiccup. Gratuluję bo zgadłeś połowicznie odnośnie tego co się stanie. Tym samym dedykuję Ci te dwa nexty. Czkawka pobiegł w stronę bramy zostawiając blondynkę samą. Dosiadł Szczerbatka, który już czekał i razem ruszyli w stronę centrum wioski. Osiągali coraz to wyższą prędkość pełni obaw. Po przeleceniu części drogi dostrzegli płonące budynki oraz atakujące cywilów smoki. Co ciekawe płonęły tylko domy Jorgensona, Thorstona i Ingermana. Zaczął kierować się w stronę domu, gdy zauważył jedynie ruiny budynku. Odwrócił się i usłyszał dziwny szum. Szybko wbiegł do kuźni i chwycił swój kij. Obiekt był pusty, a w oddali majaczyła postać Pyskacza, który rzucał bolasami w każdego smoka w pobliżu. Chłopak wsiadł na Szczerbatka i wystartował. Stanął w strzemionach i zamachał kijem na głową i wskazał nim niebo. Wtem wszystkie smoki na wyspie zaczęły powoli lecieć we wskazanym kierunku. Nieco dalej Valka zobaczyła smoki wracające z wyspy pomimo, że nie wydała rozkazu odwrotu. Wykonała serię ruchów swą laską wskazując wyspe. Lecz jeden smok nie posłuchał - Nocna Furia. Jedyny smok, którego nie znała za dobrze. Kiedyś chciała jedną oswoić, lecz Furia niemal nie odgryzła jej ręki, gdy spróbowała jej dotknąć. Gdy wytężyła wzrok dostrzegła postać dosiadającą smoka, która miała w dłoni swego rodzaju broń. Dała znak Chmuroskokowi i ruszyła zaatakować nieznanego jeźdźca i wyzwolić czarnego smoka. Po chwili jednak Stormcutter zatrzymał się i zanic nie chciał ruszyć. Postać machnęła swoją bronią i Tnący Burze zaczął lądować. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć, że mogą istnieć inni jeźdźcy poza nim. Wylądował na placu niedaleko nieznanej osoby. Ta odwróciła się w jego stronę i uderzyła laską poziomo. Czkawka sparował uderzenie i szybko zadał kontrę w nogi nie dając możliwości zablokowania ciosu. Przeciwnik upadł na ziemię. Stormcutter chciał pomóc swemu jeźdźcowi, lecz jeden drobny ruch ręki chłopaka wystarczył by zatrzymać smoka. W tym momencie młodzieniec emanował smoczą pewnością siebie. Po chwili Czkawka podszedł do postaci w dziwnym kostiumem z peleryną. > Kim jesteś? - zapytał, gdy postać stanęła nogi. Byli otoczeni mieszkańcami wioski, którzy ewidentnie pałali chęcią zemsty, zwłaszcza poszkodowani. Pozostałe smoki wylądowały okrążając tłum. > Zamknąć go w więzieniu! - Stoik nigdy nie owijał w bawełnę w tych sprawach. > Obawiam się, że nie! - odpowiedziała postać i uderzyła kijem wikingów, którzy mieli zamiar ją pojmać. Machnęła kijem, by smoki uderzyły. Zaczęły rozwierać paszcze, gdy ciszę przerwał krzyk chłopaka: > Dosyć! - latające gady zamknęły otwory gębowe i odleciały. > Szczerbatku pilnuj! - Nocna Furia przyjęła pozycję bojową, warcząc. > Czkawka? - kobiecy głos przerwał ciszę w wstrzymał działania wszystkich. Chłopak delikatnie odwrócił głowę uśmiechając się. > Witaj mamo. - od razu odszedł i skrył się w cieniu razem ze swym przyjacielem. > Valka? - nieśmiało zapytał wódz głosem pełnym nadziei. > Tak... - miała powiedzieć więcej, ale przerwał jej Stoik, który ją pocałował. Sory, że przerywam w takim momencie, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak to dalej pociągnąć. Następny odcinek wkrótce Rozdział 11 Odcinek 2: Nowi, lecz czy przyjaciele? Perspektywa Narratora- Wyspa Berk - Godzina: 7.32 Powieki chłopca drgnęły podrażnione słońcem, którego światło padało na jego twarz przez odsłonięte okno. Ciężkie kotary, które miały kryć pokój przed nim, odkryły jego zakamarki łakomym ich tajemnic promieniom słonecznym, a to dzięki Nocnej Furii. Nos Czkawki drgnął wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę, wobec postępowania swego przyjaciela. Przewrócił się na bok i naciągnął swoją kordłę na głowę, chcą zaznać jeszcze odrobinę snu. Gad jednak tryskał energią, co niestety nie udzieliło się jego koleszce. Jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął okrycie chłopaka, by móc rozpocząć codzienny rytuał lizania. Niestety nie było mu to dane, bo gdy tylko pozbył się fragmentu materiału, zobaczył coś co skutecznie odebrało chęć bliskiego spotkania z brunetem. To “coś” zwało się węgorzem i co najgorsze znajdowało się w dłoni przyjaciela, na którego twarzy wstąpił mściwy uśmieszek. > Dobra Szczerbek, albo przestaniesz mnie lizać co rano, albo pod łóżkiem, będę trzymać podobnych jegomości co tu. - w tym momencie potrząsnął ręką, w której trzymał miotającą się rybę. - To umowa stoi, czy coś nie jasne? - ton chłopaka był spokojny, lecz wewnątrz śmiał się do łez, wspominając zmianę wyrazu mordki jego smoczka. W tym czasie, smok podjął decyzję, a mianowicie zgodził się. Chłopak pokiwał głową i podszedł do szafy. Wiedział, że już i tak nie zaśnie, więc zaczął wyjmować swoją ulubioną zieloną koszulę, i brązowy bezrękawnik. Do tego spodnie ciemniejsze od wierzchniej szaty i brązowy but. Proteza już tkwiła na jego nodzę, gdyż rzadko ją zdejmował. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak robi, lecz w tym przypadku postanowił jednak posłuchać swojej podświadomości. Po ubraniu się, szybkimi ruchami posłał łóżko i schował rybę do wiadra, które tymczasowo pełniło dla owego zwierzęcia kwaterę główną. Czkawka ostrożnie stąpał w drodze do schodów, gdyż podłoże było zdradliwe, a wszystko to przez jego nowy projekt. Do późna ślęczał nad schematem, który zawierał plany stworzenia pseudo wodociągu. Gdy dotarł do schodów, kończąc ostatni krok spotkaniem trzeciego stopnia z podłogą, zanotował w głowie, że musi posprzątać. Począł ostrożnie schodzić na dół uważając, by nie przeciążyć lewej nogi, która zawsze stawała się kapryśna z rana. Była ona lepsza w przewidywaniu zmian pogody niż Wiadro i Goti razem wzięci, lecz to wcale nie spotkało się z entuzjazmem chłopaka. Gdy dotarł na dół spotkał jedynie pusty dom. Na stole w jadalni połączonej z kuchnią widniały kanapki. To było niemalże tradycją chłopaka i jego ojca, że ten zostawiał mu zawsze tych kilka kanapek, za które był wdzięczny. Jednak wolałby je wszystkie zamienić na jeden dzień z ojcem. Żeby mógł poczuć się jak normalny prawie szesnastolatek. Wiedział jednak, że to się nie zdarzy. Natomiast matka, gdy tylko ją zdekonspirował ulotniła się, lecz nie miał zamiaru jej zatrzymywać. Wiedział, że potrzebuje trochę czasu, by to przemyśleć. On chyba jako jedyny ją rozumiał. Chwycił szybko pożywienie i zawołał smoka. Czuł, że zaraz się spóźni do akademii, w której chyba każdy go nie znosił, ale nie przejmował się tym. Astrid postanowiła zamknąć fragment jej życia, w którym to zawierał się ich związek. Dała mu to do zrozumienia poprzedniego wieczoru, gdy to już akcja została zakończona, a tłum ciekawskich rozbiegł się. Po prostu podeszła do niego, przyłożyła mu w brzuch, że padł na ziemię nie mogąc wziąć oddechu. Ta warknęła coś na styl: “Miłego wieczoru!” i dołączyła do swej “ekipy”. Wtedy poczuł, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Chłopak szybko otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, które wywołały swego rodzaju drżenie jego prawej ręki. Szybko dosiadł smoka, który już od dobrych dwóch minut czekał, aż jego kolega powróci do rzeczywistości. Nacisnął strzemię i razem ze smokiem spokojnie lecieli do akademii. Pomimo pory roku, powietrze nie było, strasznie zimne, lecz bez dodatkowego okrycia, lepiej było nie wychodzić. Tego ranka, jednak brunet stracił tymczasowo zdolność racjonalnego myślenia i tylko tępo spoglądał na budzącą się do życia wioskę. W oddali widział rudą brodę swego ojca, który wydawał rozkazy rybakom, jako że morze nie było już spowite grubą warstwą lodu, lecz jedynie krami, których ułożenie przypominało Czkawce okruszki ciastek na stole. Chłopak szybko ponownie tego dnia otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i przyśpieszył, chcą jak najszybciej wylądować w Akademii, gdyż dopiero teraz dotarło do niego przejmujące zimno wypełniającego jego całe ciało. Przylgnął do smoka, by zarówno utrzymać ciepło jak i nie marznąć mocniej. Po chwili dotarł do bramy szkoły i spotkał pewien problem: mechanizm drzwi zamarzł i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał działać przez tak zwany ruski miesiąc. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było: > Szczerbatku, plazma! - spokojny głos chłopca naruszył ciszę, która jak zwykle otaczała tą strukturę. Fioletowy pocisk rozjaśnił chwilowo otoczenie, jak i grunt, na którym zobaczył podejrzane ślady. Postanowił zachować ostrożność i przesunął dźwignię. Drzwi jęknęły protestując, lecz mechanizm po chwili nierównej walki poddał się i brama stanęła otworem. Czkawka dał znać Nocnej Furii, że muszą zachować czujność i spokojnie weszli do Akademii. Usłyszał dźwięk zamykanej bramy, a gdy się obrócił zobaczył ekipę dokuczających mu osób, na której czele szła Astrid. > Świetnie, że jesteście. Dzisiaj porozmawiamy odnośnie zgrania podczas treningów, jak i Thorze uchroń walk. - postanowił przekonać wrogów, że nic nie podejrzewa. Udało się mu oszukać wszystkich poza jedną osobą - Astrid Hofferson. > Przestań chrzanić odrzeczy Czkawka, dobra? - głos dziewczyny był przepełniony jadem, który zaskoczył go, bo nie pomyślałby, że miała do niego, aż taką urazę. - Może dokończymy co zaczęliśmy ostatnio, hm? - dłoń dziewczyny powędrowała na stylisko topora, który zresztą sam wykonał. > Nie mamy czego kontynuować Astrid. Przegrałaś. - jego spokojne słowa, jedynie podjudziły dziewczynę, która wściekła dobyła toporu. - A tym małym toporkiem nic mi nie zrobisz. - wiedział, że tymi słowami nadepnął jej na odcisk umiejscowiony daleko w przeszłości, lecz te słowa wywołały reakcję jakiej się spodziewał i którą chciał osiągnąć. Blondynka straciła panowanie nad sobą i rzuciła się na chłopaka wywołując silne uderzenie znad głowy. Czkawka wykonał drobny unik jednocześnie wykonując obrót. Rozpędzoną dłonią uderzył w potylicę niebieskookiej i tym samym wyłączył ją z walki. Dobył broni i wyskoczył ponad głowami rówieśników, którzy dobyli broni, lecz nie wiedzieli co począć. Pomógł im w tym brunet atakując bliźniaki. Ci jednak widząc, że są celem ataku rzucili broń i czmychnęli czemprędzej z pola bitwy. Brunet uśmiechnął widząc jak popychają siebie nawzajem. W ich ślady nie poszedł Sączysmarka, który pomógł już wstać Astrid. Teraz to toczyła się walka na spojrzenia, które gdyby mogły zabić, położyłyby trupem dwie osoby. > Przegrałaś Astrid. Zaakceptuj to niczym wojownik, a nie jakiś rozwydrzony bachor z przerośniętym ego! - głos bruneta przeciął ciszę, który wiedział, że uderzył w dumę dziewczyny, lecz teraz miał już to gdzieś. > To jeszcze nie koniec Czkawku! - mściwy głos Astrid poprzedził jej “dostojne i dumne” opuszczenie Areny, z którego Czkawka miał ochotę śmiać się, lecz nie chciał prowokować dziewczyny. Obrócił się w stronę smoka i na jego usta wpełzł uśmiech. > To będą dzisiaj zajęcia czy nie? - brunet szybko obrócił się w stronę źródła głosu i zobaczył Śledzika. > Pewnie tylko, że u mnie, nie tu, bo trochę zimno nie uważasz? - teraz dopiero zauważył, że jego uczeń jest ubrany stosownie do pogody nie to co on. > W sumie masz rację. To o czym dzisiaj będzie? - zaciekawił się chłopak, lecz odpowiedział mu tylko głos rogu, który sygnalizował przybycie gości. Młodzież dosiadła smoki i ruszyła w stronę portu. Póki co tylko tyle. Na więcej chyba przyjdzie się wam poczekać, ponieważ moja wena jest na wyczerpaniu. Mam nadzieję, że ten fragment wyszedł nieco lepiej, bo dałem z siebie 100%. Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia. Chwilę później chłopcy wylądowali w porcie, do którego zakotwiczył tradycyjny statek wikingów z ośmioma parami wioseł. Czkawka zsiadł ze Szczerbatka i dołączył do ojca. Mały tłumek tak zwanych gapiów zebrał się niedaleko, by móc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na temat przybyszów i tym samym mieć materiał na plotki przez najbliższych kilka godzin. Po opuszczonym trapie zeszło kilka postaci. Pierwszy szedł dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, którego wiek był zbliżony do jego ojca. W wyglądzie obu wikingów różnił się kolor włosów i obwód brzucha, jako że nowo przybyły miał ciemne włosy i widocznie spożywał za dużo płynu zwanego piwem. Za nim maszerowały dwie postacie, które na oko miały osiemnaście lat. Różniła ich jedynie postura: łysy był potężnie zbudowany, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do ojca tłuszczu w nim było tyle co kot napłakał. Jego towarzysz przy nim wyglądał jak Czkawka przy Sączysmarku. Ponadto różnił ich zarost, ale jeździec nie miał już czasu na oględziny, gdyż jego ojciec zaczął już rozmowę. Brunet wiedząc mniej więcej co będzie mówić Stoik zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po wszystkim dopóki nie skrzyżował wzroku z brązowymi oczyma, które podobnie jak jego niemalże promieniowały piekielną inteligencją. > To mój syn Czkawka. Oprowadzi Twoich synów po wiosce oraz zaprowadzi do Akademii. - słysząc swoje imię brunet zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i przytaknął ojcu, który razem z rówieśnikiem, jak się okazało, ruszył do Twierdzy. > Za mną, proszę. - powiedział Czkawka do pozostałych gości i ruszył przed siebie. Niestety ten to moment wybrała sobie Nocna Furia, by domagać się pieszczot od przyjaciela. Nowo przybyli spięli się widząc smoka, lecz chłopak uspokoił ich. > Spokojnie. Na Berk żyjemy ze smokami w zgodzie. - te słowa nieco zdziwiły pozostałych, lecz pierwszy otrząsnął się niższy i podszedł do bruneta. > Viggo Grimborn - przedstawił się i podał rękę, którą brunet po chwili uścisnął. Głos Viggo był dźwięczny jak i miły, co jednak nie uśpiło czujności chłopaka. Z jego bratem Rykerem procedura przeszła podobnie, lecz tym razem Czkawka skończył z bolącą dłonią i tym samym wysuwając poprawny wniosek, że ten akurat Grimborn nie grzeszy inteligencją podobnie jak jego pseudo-odpowiednik Sączysmark. > Chodźmy, bo za kilka godzin będzie zaczynało zmierzchać. - tak też zrobili i tak oto dzień owy się zakończył. Czkawka siedział w swoim pokoju rozmyślając nad swoim życiem, nieudanym związkiem i innymi problemami. > Może zagrasz partyjkę Szponów i Toporów? - głos Viggo wyrwał go z zadumy. Młodzieniec stał w drzwiach pokoju trzymając skrzynkę. > Nigdy nie grałem, ale mogę spróbować. - szybko odpowiedział chłopak chcąc przerwać swoje użalanie się nad swoim żywotem. Wąsacz usiadł naprzeciw bruneta i postawił skrzynkę, która jak się okazała była planszą. Po chwili tłumaczenia zasad gry dwoje znajomych rozpoczęła partię. Towarzyszyła im niezmącona cisza, która była jedynie naruszana przez ruchy pionków. Viggo musiał przyznać, że ten wątły chłopak bił go na głowę swoim geniuszem taktycznym. Czkawka zrozumiał, że spotkał kogoś podobnego do siebie. Gra natomiast zakończyła się druzgocącym zwycięstwem Viggo, który jak zwykle cieszył się wygraną. Natomiast niewzruszony Czkawka powiedział: > Może zagramy jeszcze raz? - Viggo pewien swego ponownego zwycięstwa ochoczo przystał na tą propozycję. Po pięciu minutach jednak zrzedła mu mina widząc, że przegrał, a Czkawka nie stracił ani jednej figury. Obaj różnili się podejściem do gry: Viggo stawiał na siłę jednostki, natomiast Czkawka na siłę grupy. Po analizie posunięć wrogów pożegnali się i poszli spać ciesząc się w duchu, że w końcu spotkali kogoś podobnego sobie. Ponownie krótko, ale wena niezbyt dopisywała. Mam nadzieję, że tragicznie nie jest. Pozdrawiam i do przeczytania. Czkawka siedział w swoim pokoju rozmyślając nad swoim życiem, nieudanym związkiem i innymi problemami. > Może zagrasz partyjkę Szponów i Toporów? - głos Viggo wyrwał go z zadumy. Młodzieniec stał w drzwiach pokoju trzymając skrzynkę. > Nigdy nie grałem, ale mogę spróbować. - szybko odpowiedział chłopak chcąc przerwać swoje użalanie się nad swoim żywotem. Wąsacz usiadł naprzeciw bruneta i postawił skrzynkę, która jak się okazała była planszą. Po chwili tłumaczenia zasad gry dwoje znajomych rozpoczęła partię. Towarzyszyła im niezmącona cisza, która była jedynie naruszana przez ruchy pionków. Viggo musiał przyznać, że ten wątły chłopak bił go na głowę swoim geniuszem taktycznym. Czkawka zrozumiał, że spotkał kogoś podobnego do siebie. Gra natomiast zakończyła się druzgocącym zwycięstwem Viggo, który jak zwykle cieszył się wygraną. Natomiast niewzruszony Czkawka powiedział: > Może zagramy jeszcze raz? - Viggo pewien swego ponownego zwycięstwa ochoczo przystał na tą propozycję. Po pięciu minutach jednak zrzedła mu mina widząc, że przegrał, a Czkawka nie stracił ani jednej figury. Obaj różnili się podejściem do gry: Viggo stawiał na siłę jednostki, natomiast Czkawka na siłę grupy. Po analizie posunięć wrogów pożegnali się i poszli spać ciesząc się w duchu, że w końcu spotkali kogoś podobnego sobie. Kolejnego dnia Czkawkę obudziły hałasy dobywające się z placu. Wyskoczył z łóżka i ubrał się. Zawołał smoka i nie bacząc na fakt, że nic nie jedli ruszyli zbadać co się stało. Tłum gapiów rozstępował się przed Nocną Furią dzięki czemu w miarę szybko dotarł do źródła problemu, a mianowicie siodeł. Smoczych siodeł, na którymi stali ich właściciele rozmawiając coś o absencji ich smoków. > ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ!!!! - ryknął Czkawka by móc dowiedzieć się co się stało, lecz cele krzyku nic sobie z tego nie robiły. Wtem Szczerbatek wrzasnął i następnie podpalił gatki Sączysmarka. Ta akcja poskutkowała chwilą ciszy, którą wykorzystał brunet: > Gdzie wasze smoki? - zapytał groźnie jeźdźców, którzy na to unikali ich wzroku. - Naprawdę zgubiliście smoki? - kontynuował, a cisza tylko potwierdziła przypuszczenia. - Co za sieroty - (bez obrazy) mruknął do siebie, lecz na tyle głośno by obrażani słyszeli. > Co się dzieje Czkawka? - pytanie zadał nowy kolega jeźdźca. > Zgubili swoje smoki, a cóż by innego? - odpowiedział pytany, krzywo spoglądając na paczkę Astrid. Blondynka postanowiła przejąć pałeczkę. > Pomożesz je nam odnaleźć Czkawka? - spytała poważnym tonem, nutą agresji. > Zgadnij. - syknął chłopak głosem pełnym jadu. - Pora byście ponieśli konsekwencje swoich działań. Dość krycia was przed ojcem, bo po dziurki w nosie mam was i waszego pyszałkowatego zachowania. Dorośnijcie, a wtedy pogadamy. - swoją tyradę, brunet zakończył dosiadając Szczerbatka i ruszając od razu w niemalże pełnej szybkości. Rozdział 12 Odcinek 3: Prawda wyzwolona, poprzez zrozumienie, że nikomu nie można ufać. Każdy w swym życiu spotyka moment, w którym potrzebuje wsparcia drugiej osoby. Jedni je otrzymują, natomiast inni otrzymują coś odwrotnego. Mawia się, że na zaufanie trzeba zasłużyć, przez co obawiam się, że nie ma nikogo, kto by je otrzymał ode mnie... Od teraz na początku każdego rozdział będę starał się wstawiać co nieco przemyśleń głównego bohatera. Perspektywa Narratora - Ocean - Odległość od Berk: ok. 10 min lotu Smok pędził w pełnej szybkości. Jeździec siedział pochylony nad jego grzbietem rozglądając się. W oddali zauważył nieznany statek - dwumasztowiec. Dał znak i smok wylądował. Jeździec zeskoczył i ruszył w stronę kajuty kapitana. Jego kroki wydawały delikatne dźwięki, lecz w okolicy nie było nikogo, kto by mógł je usłyszeć, co nie znaczy, że postać straciła czujność. Odchyliła drewnianą klapę, której zawiasy zaskrzypiały w proteście wobec otwierania. Ona jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Ostrożnie zeszła po drabince wiodącej do podpokładu zręcznie wymijając zastawioną pułapkę pod postacią stalowych zębatych szczęk. Ruszyła przed siebie zgrabnie wymijając kawałek deski, który uruchamiał pułapkę, która miała ustrzelić nieproszonych gości. Smok zniszczył drzwi do kajuty, a postać szybko zabrała cel tej wyprawy. Następnie szybko zaczęła zwiewać wymijając kolejno wystrzeliwane bełty, których ostrza były umorusane w nieznanego pochodzenia substancji. Gdy dotarła do drabiny szybko wspięła się po niej idąc po kilka szczebli na raz. Zatrzasnęła klapę i podeszła zdyszana do smoka. Adrenalina powoli opuszczała jej ciało, przez co odczuwała zmęczenie, które nie było efektem braku kondycji, lecz źle przespanej nocy. Schowała przedmiot do sakwy przytroczonej do siodła i dosiadła smoka, który spokojnie ruszył w stronę domu. Póki co tylko tyle naskrobałem, bo leń daje o sobie znać :D. Mam nadzieję, że tragicznie nie wyszło i do przeczytania Drodzy wszyscy, którzy to czytają! Ogłaszam, że opowiadanie zostaje zawieszone. Powodów jest wiele, między innymi: zbliżająca się olimpiada matematyczna, projekt do stypednium, własne projekty, mała ilość osób czytających (Odnotowano: Domisia2003 - Pozdrawiam :D), własny rozwój, a także foch weny epicznej. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie, ale będę wbijać na wiki, aby czytać i komentować w ramach odpoczynku. Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję do przeczytania. Drodzy wszyscy, którzy jeszcze tu zaglądają: W związku z faktem, że odrobinę czasu mam, będą pojawiać się one-shoty od czasu do czasu. Jeśli byście chcieli, któryś z nich mógłby być wstępem do kolejnego opowiadania. Pozdrawiam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone